


FRIENDS OR ENEMIES

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Çocukluklarından beri birbirlerini tanıyorlardı. Birbirlerinin zaaflarını biliyorlardı ama asla birbirlerine karşı kullanmadılar.Farklı takımlardan düşmanlardı. Erkek arkadaşları vardı ama bir sırları vardı.Sırları ise, yalnızca kendi zaaflarını bilmiyorlar; vücutlarının her bir parçasını, diğerinin inleten her bir noktalarını biliyorlardı.Kim Jongin/Kai erkek arkadaşı Chanyeol’u seviyordu.Oh Sehun nişanlısı Luhan’dan hoşlanıyordu.Ama sonunda beraber olacaklar mı yoksa yararları için sadece arkadaş mı kalacaklardı?





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

> Yazardan (brainoverdriving) izin alınmıştır!!!

 

 

Kai, çabuk kıçını kaldır da buraya gel! Yarış yakında başlayacak. Burada olmak zorundasın!” Kris bağırdı. Sinirli ve endişeli görünüyordu. Ne zaman yarışları olsa, ay günündeymiş gibi davranıyordu ve Kai’in 19 yıllık hayatından hiç görmediği bir kız arkadaştan daha sinir bozucuydu.

“Geliyorum! Sen histerik bir kız gibi çığlık atarken bir insan nasıl işeyebilir!” Kai tuvaletten ona bağırıyordu, aslında birine mesaj atıyordu.

“Bağırdım ben, çığlık atmadım!” Kris sinirli bir şekilde cevap verdi.

“Ne farkı var?!” Tuvaletten çıkıp önündeki angry bird’e bakarak o da çığırıyordu şimdi.

“Çocuklar, çocuklar, sâkin olun lütfen. Çıkıyormuş gibi görünüyorsunuz.” Chanyeol konuşup ikisinin arasına girdi.

“Asla bu angry bird’le çıkmam!”

"Asla bu kumpirle çıkmam!”

“Sen az önce bana patates mi dedin!?”

“Bir problemin var bununla!”

“Evet var!”

“ÇOCUKLAR!” Chanyeol, önündeki iki kızın çenelerini kapatacak kadar bağırmıştı.

“NE?” Aynı anda bağırdılar ve onu öldürme palanları yaparlarken ona baktılar.

“Um.. Sessiz olup da huzur içinde duramaz mısınız çünkü 10 dakika sonra lanet olası bir yarışımız var ve şimdiye kadar siz ikiniz o lanet arabanın içinde olup yarışmalıydınız! Size sinirlenmeye başlıyorum ve arabaların benim olduğunu hatırlayın, eğer bir kez daha bağırırsanız atılırsınız, yalnızca yarıştan değil kahrolası şirketimden de!”

“Şirket senin değil. Babanın!” diye cevap verdi Kai.

“Kesinlikle. BENİM babam, bu da demektir ki BENİMDİR! Şimdi gidin ve yarışın pislikler.”

Bu sefer ikisi de onu dinledi. Pekâlâ, Chanyeol iyi çocuktu ama onu kızdırdığınız an bir canavara dönüşüyordu. Vurup tekmeleyen birine değil ama CEO sesiyle konuştuğu zaman sizi altınıza yaptırabilirdi. Maalesef, Kai ve Kris onu en çok dinleyen kişilerdi.

Kai bazen gelecekteki CEO’yla çıktığına inanamıyordu. İkisi tamamen farklılardı ve hâlâ çıkmaya başladıkları gibi sâkinlerdi. Chanyeol’u seviyordu ve hiç kimse için değişemezdi. Onunla olduğu için mutludan da fazlaydı, o yüzden onu sinirlendirecek ve kız gibi davrandırabilecek birisini arıyordu.

“Kim Kai, Kris Wu, arabalarınıza binin.” Mikrofondan Baekhyun’un sinir bozucu sesini duydu. Bu çocuk iki yıl önce yarışların asıydı ama neredeyse sağ bacağına mâl olacak bir kaza geçirmişti. Şimdi yarışlara yalnızca konuşmacı olarak katılıyordu. Hâlâ mükemmeldi, Kai’ye arabalar ve yarışlar hakkında her şeyi öğreten kişydi.

“Oh Sehun, Luhan, siz de arabalarınıza binin.” Kai onu yeniden duydu ama bu sefer kalbi hızla atmaya başladı. Bu olduğunda nefret ediyordu bundan. Aptal isim yüzünden zayıf hissediyordu. Oh Sehun, Oh Kahrolası Sehun, bir yıllık yeni as(efendi), o en iyisiydi. En hızlı yarışçıydı, Bakhyun’un 4 yıl önceki rekorunu bile kırmıştı ve bunda hiç kimse bu sıska çocuğu yenemiyordu.

Herkes ondan nefret ediyordu, o yeniydi ve kimse onu tanımıyordu. Kai’in dışında hiç kimse. Çocukluktan beri birbirlerini tanıyorlardı, ancak Sehun ülkeden ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı ve 10 yaşındayken ailesiyle İngiltere’ye taşınmıştı. O zamandan beri yoktu, bu yüzden onu tanıyanlar unutmuş olmalılardı onu.

Sehun’un Kai’ye dediğine göre, 17 yaşındayken yarışlara başlamıştı ve o zamanlar ehliyeti bile yokmuş.

Kai bunu ilk kez duyduğunda, iyi olmanın imkânsız olduğunu ve ehliyetinin olmamasının delilik olduğunu söyleyerek ona gülmüştü. Sehun arabasına binip kapıyı kapatana kadar düşündü ve sürmeye başladı, çok hızlıydı. Kai sanki o arabadaymış gibi hissetti, çığlık atmayı durduramayacağını ve indiğinizde kusacağınız kahrolası hız araba.

Evet, Sehun çok iyiydi, aslında bir dâhiydi. Refleksleri sanki makinelerden biriymiş gibiydi. Böyle birini görmemişti, dehşet bir çekiciliği vardı ama hâlâ lisedeki inek öğrenciymiş gibi bir hisse kapılabilirdiniz. Şaka yapmıyordu, Kai onun okuldaki notlarını gördüğünde, ağlasa mı gülse mi emin değildi. Bütün hepsi tam puandı ve en düşük skoru %97’ydi ki bu manyak bir şeydi.

Sehun ona gülmüştü çünkü Kai bir 10 dakika ağzını kapatamamıştı. Sehun diğer şirkettendi ve aslında onun düşmanıydı. Diğer çocukların havalarından nefret ediyordu ve her zaman onlar kavga ediyordu. Hepsi de lanet olası şımarık veletlerdi, pekâlâ Sehun onlara katılana kadar öyle düşünüyordu. Sehun öyleymiş gibi görünse de mükemmel bir hayatları olmadığını söylediğinde şaşırmıştı. Çok paraları olan ve ailelerinin önemsemediği normal gençlerdi.

Bütün o rekabet ve ‘biz kahrolası düşmanız ve düşman olmalıyız, yarış ve kavga olmadığı sürece konuşmamalıyız’ saçmalığına rağmen, Sehun Kai’ye çok yardım etmişti, başta Kai en iyisi olmasa bile. Evet nasıl yarışılacağını ve düşmanını nasıl alt edeceğini biliyordu ancak Baekhyun ve Sehun’la aynı seviyede değildi. Onlar en iyisiydiler. Kris gibiler onlara öyle diyorlardı. O yüzden Sehun ona yardım etmeye karar vermişti ve onun gibi birini nasıl yeneceğini basitçe öğretmişti. Kai ilk başta birisine seni yenmeyi öğretmenin en iyi şey olmadığını düşünmüştü ama bir kere Sehun’la gerçekten yarıştığında, Sehun’un kazanmasına izin verip vermeyeceğini bilmiyordu, ne kadar denerse denesin onu yenemeyecekti.

Bir keresinde Baekhyun eğer kaza yapmasaydı ve Sehun’la yarışma şansı olsaydı, o çocuk onu yenebilirdi. O çok iyiydi ve Baekhyun şahsen Sehun’un böyle yarışlarla zaman kaybettiğini söylemişti. Daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı, dünyaca bilinmeliydi. Kai ona sorduğunda, Sehun ona Kai’in şaşıp kalmasına sebep olan bir soruyla cevap vermişti.

“Benden dünyaca ünlü olup senden ayrılmamı mı istiyorsun?”

Kai cevap verememişti. Sehun’u yağmurda tek başına bırakmıştı yalnızca. Bu sözleri duyduğunda çok korkmuştu. O zamanlar ne istediğinden emin değildi. Ancak ondan sonra her şey değişmişti.

Kai soluna baktı ve ona bakarak sırıtan Sehun’u gördü ya da gülümsüyordu bazen Kai ikisi arasındaki farkı bulamıyordu. Luhan gözlerini devirdi. Tabii, bilginiz olsun Luhan ve Sehun çıkıyorlardı, ünlü Hunhan çifti şimdilerde 11. aylarındaydılar. Havalı değil mi? Şey, bu âdil aslında. İlişkisi olan tek kişi Kai değildi.

Herkes abralarına binmişti. Kris ve Kai birbirlerini sinir etmeyi unutmadılar ama bu kez sessizdiler. Bir kavga için paralarını riske atmak istemiyorlardı. Yarıştaki ödül 2013 model siyah Porsche 911’di, Kai bu bebek için ölebilirdi. Ama bunun için yarışta en az üçüncü gelmesi lâzımdı. İki seçeneği vardı: ilki Kris’in kıçına tekmeyi basmak çünkü Allahtan Kai bazı durumlarda ondan daha iyiydi. İkincisi ise Luhan’ı yenmeyi umut etmekti ya da belki Sehun’un 6 ay önce aldığı arabanın siyah olanını da istemediğine karar vermesini umut etmekti. Kai’in bunun olmasını ne kadar çok umut ettiği hakkında hiçbir fikriniz yoktu. O arabayı istiyordu ve onun için kavga etmeye hazırdı.

Motorun kükrediğini hissettiğinde Kai derin bir nefes aldı, bunu seviyordu. Kulaklarına müzik gibi geliyordu ve bunu çok seviyordu. Sâkin ve dikkatli olmalıydı. Kai, Sehun’un ona Luhan ve Kris’in hakkında anlattığı her şeyi hatırlamaya çalıştı. Bunun bir aldatmaca olduğunu biliyordu ama kimin umrumdaydı ki hayat bir savaştı. Ya kavga edeceksin ya da öleceksin, başka bir seçeneğin yok.

“Hazır olun çocuklar!” Baekhyun’un sesi duyuldu. Ve geriye doğru saymaya başladı.” 3….2…1…GO!”

Arabalar başladılar, adrelanin Kai’in vücuduna dolmaya başladı. İyi gidiyordu, başlangıcı güzeldi, geç kalmamıştı. Kris’in sağında olduğunu ve Luhan’la Sehun’un ondan önce gördü. En iyisi değildi ama genede iyiydi çünkü onların sırtlarını görebiliyordu. Bir dönüş daha ve gaz pedalına daha da yüklendi. Ve düşündüğünden daha hızlı dönüş yaptı, Kris hâlâ onu yakalayamamıştı, o yüzden onun tarafından yenilebileceğini düşünmedi, ama Hunhan çiftine daha yakın olmaya devam ediyordu.

Kai gaz pedalına sonuna kadar bastığı zaman korktu. Arabaya hâkim olabileceğinden emin değildi o kadar. Şey, araba sizin korktuğunuzu ve onu kontrol edemediğinizi bilirdi ve o sizi kontrol ederdi. Mantık muhteşemdi, bunu ona Sehun söylemişti. Kahretsin ki haklıydı da. Kai direksiyonu tutamıyordu, araba sanki bir raketmiş gibi titriyordu ve Kai ölüyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Sonra gördü, Sehun yavaşlamıştı. Tabii ki bunu çok açık bir şekilde yapmamıştı ama Kai onu tanıyordu. Onu yenmek buradaki herkesi yenmekten kolaydı ama o yavaşlamıştı. Kai eli yaralandığı için böyle olduğundan emindi. Kai bir nefes aldı ve gaza yüklenmeyi bıraktı, diğer raoundu elde etmeye çalışacağını biliyordu. Sorun nasıl idare edebileceğiydi.

Sehun’un hemen ardından yalnızca 5 saniyeyle üçüncü olmuştu. Luhan onlardan bir dakika öndeydi. Arabadan çıktığında, Chanyeol gelip ona sarıldı. Ona ıslak bir öpücük verip gelin tarzında kucağına aldı. Kai kahkaha atıp gülümsüyordu. Kris bile gelip ona sarılmıştı. Chanyeol onu indirdiğinde Sehun’u bulmaya çalıştı Kai ama çocuk ortadan kaybolmuştu. Kai iç çekti yalnızca.

“Kai, hadi! Bunu kutlamalıyız, bebeğim üçüncü oldu, sevimli arabaya sahip olabilirsin!” Baekhyun çok mutluydu, bütün alan boyunca zıplıyordu.

“Geliyorum, sadece eşyalarımı alacağım,” diye söyledi Kai ve yavaşça Chanyeol’a sarıldı.

“Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?” Sevgilisi sordu.

“Hayır, sadece ceketimi ve telefonumu alıp geleceğim.”

“Tamam.”

Çocuklar gittiler ve Kai eşyalarını aldı, telefonu titredi. Mesaj geldiğini görünce gülümsedi.

\--Partiden sonra, bir diğeri için benim evimde.

\--Yeni bir tur için hazır ol Hunnie-ah!

Kai mesajı cevapladıktan sonra, arkadaşları ve sevgilisiyle eğlenmek için ayrıldı oradan. Mesajı aldıktan sonra daha iyi hissediyordu. Kai Sehun’un onu unutmuş olabileceğinden korkuyordu. Ama öyle görülüyor ki unutmamıştı ve bu Kai için yeter de artardı bile. Sehun’un nefesini kesiyordu çünkü o Kai böyle bir şeyi kazandığı için onu yalnız bırakamazdı, çünkü Kai’in hızdan korktuğunu biliyordu. Âdil değildi ama Sehun kazanmalıydı, böylece Dünya Kupasına ya da Formula 1’e gidebilirdi.

Ama şimdilik, üçüncü olan Kai mutlu olabilirdi, Porsche’e bir adım daha, sevgili bebeğine.


	2. 2.Bölüm

 

"Annen sana evden çıkarken kapıyı kilitlemeyi öğretmedi mi?”

“Bir keresinde böyle bir şeyden bahsetmiş olabilir ama ben bir çocuğun gelip beni ziyaret etmesini bekliyordum. O yüzden kapıyı kilitlemeden gitmenin daha iyi olacağına karar verdim, böylece bana bir biniş verecek olan çocuk içime daha kolay girebilecekti.”

“Senin içine mi?”

“Apartmanımın içine.”

İkisi de güldüler. Kai kapıyı kapattı ve Sehun’un yanına gitti.

“Nasıldım? Senin öğrettiğin gibi doğru yaptım mı? Daha itaatkâr davranmaya çalıştım.” Sehun Kai’in kulağının dibinde fısıldadı.

“Kahretsin, harikaydın. Şimdi kıyafetlerini çıkarma ve kalçalarınla gösteri zamanı.”

“Jongin, bazen çok azgın olabiliyorsun biliyor musun?”

“Hiç yatağa atmadım sanırım normal hâlim.”

Kai Sehun’un yüzünün çatıldığını görünce dediklerine pişman oldu.  Unutmuştu, beraberlerken sevgililerinden bahsetmeme kuralını unutmuştu. Dememesine rağmen kai bahsetmişti. Pekâlâ, Chanyeol araba işleriyle çok meşguldü ve onun için pek zamanı yoktu. Aslında Kai yarışa gelip hatta partiye katılmasına bile şaşırmıştı.

Ama şimdi önünde bu muhteşem bedene sahipken sevgilisini düşünme zamanı değildi. Sehun kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladığında, Kai ağzını kapatamamıştı. Vücudu kusursuz, beyaz ve inceydi. Kai’in tadına göre biraz fazla zayıftı ama o bunu seviyordu. Evet Sehun mükemmeldi. Köprücük kemikleri harikaydı, Kai onları sonsuza kadar ısırmaya hazırdı. Diğer kuraldan nefret ediyordu, hickey ya da beraber olduklarını gösteren herhangi bir işaret olmayacaktı. En çok bundan nefret ediyordu çünkü bunu söyleyen kişi oydu. Şimdi her şeyden çok pişman oluyordu.

Sehun tişörtünü çıkardı ve Kai’in ona ağzının suyunu akıtarak baktığını görünce kahkaha attı. Kai göğüs uçlarına, en çok sevdiği kaslarına ve Sehun’un baksırına bakıyordu. Evet, şu anda çıldırıyordu ama onun altındakini görmesi gerekiyordu ve kahrolası siyah pantolon henüz açılmamıştı bile. Kai ne kadar sertleştiğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Ağzının suyunu akıtmayı kes Kai. Köpeğe ihtiyacım yok, bir adama ihtiyacım var.”

“Konuşmayı kes ve şu lanet olası kıyafetleri ben yırtmadan çıkar.” Kai hırladı ve Sehun’un kıkırdadığını görünce daha da sertleşti. Bu çocuktan nefret ediyordu.

Sehun alay ediyordu ve bu yeni bir şey değildi. O her zaman Kai’yle alay ederdi. En kötüsü de Sehun onların sözde ilişkisinde daha fazla erkek gibi davranan kişiydi aslında, çünkü beyni Kai’in beyin olarak adlandırılan organından daha fazla olgundu. Kai bundan da nefret ediyordu. Kimsenin ummadığı şey ise Sehun’un kendisine hükmedilmesini sevdiğiydi, ondan daha güçlü birinin altında olmayı seviyordu. Güçlü ellerin vücudunu okşadığını hissetmek tahrik ediyordu ve diğerine karşı küçük hissettiriyordu. Sehun emo birisi değildi, bazen korunan kişi olmak istiyordu, koruyan değil. Değerliymiş gibi hissetmek istiyordu ve Jongin neden bundan hoşlandığını hâlâ anlamıyordu. Kai bunu ona vermekten memnundu. Baskın olmayı seviyordu çünkü Chanyeol asla üstte olmasına izin vermiyordu. Pekâlâ, bencil değil miydi?

Kai’yi sinirlendiren şey ise Sehun sessiz bir tipti, inlemediğinden değildi inliyordu, ancak asla çığlık atan tiplerden değildi. Kai ilk fark ettiğinde ne kadar da utandırıcıydı, çünkü Kai becerildiğinde çığlık atardı ve Sehun’un da çok kadınsı ve çığlık atan bir tip olduğunu düşünmüştü ama değildi. Ve ne zaman Sehun’u çığlık attırmaya çalışsa, donmuş bir insana deniyormuş gibiydi. İmkânsızdı. Sehun yalnızca istediğinde çığlık atıp inliyordu ve bu Kai’yi sinir ediyordu. Jongin Sehun’un denemediğini ve seksi kontrol ettiğini düşünmüştü, ancak bunu yapmıştı ve Kai bundan nefret etmişti. Sonuç olarak, Kai bunu yapmıştı ve Sehun hakkında nefret ettiği çok şey olmuştu. Bunları başka bir zaman düşünmeye karar vermişti.

Artık tutamıyordu ve acılı bekleyişten sonra biricik Sehun’u sonunda pantolonunu çıkarmıştı, Kai onu kavrayıp duvara itti. Sehun bacaklarını beline dolarken kollarını da boynuna doladı ve sırıttı. Yaramazca Jongin’in kulağını ısırdı ve kıkırdadı.

“Bunu yaptığında nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun.” Kai omzunu ısırırken Sehun’a söyledi.

“Mmm, sevdiğini sanıyordum.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Evet, senin bundan hoşlandığın kadar.”

Kai sonunda sırıttı, Sehun’u neyin çıldırtacağını biliyordu. Kalçasını yukarıya kaldırıp vurdu ama bunu yaptığında Sehun’la eğleniyordu sadece. Sürtünme hiçbir şeydi, Sehun hissedebiliyordu ama istediği yerlerden uzaktaydı ve çoğu ereksiyonunun üzerindeydi. Bu Sehun’u en yüksek sesle inletmenin yoluydu. Kai Sehun’un tırnaklarını artık teninde hissetmeyene kadar devam etti.

“S*ktir, durdur şunu!” Kai tısladı.

“Benimle dalga geçmeyi bırak o zaman.” Sehun yeniden sırıttı. Bir gün Kai ona vuracaktı böylece bir daha sırıtamayacaktı.

Yine de Kai onu dinledi ve Sehun’un kalçalarını kavrayıp yürümeye başladı, yatak odasına gtmeliydi ama Sehun onu öperken nereye gittiğini görmek o kadar da kolay değildi. Sehun öpüşmekten nefret ederdi, bunun iğrenç ve çok salyalı olduğunu düşünüyordu, bu yüzden öpüşmezdi ve Kai’den de öpüşmemesini istemişti. Ancak bazen Sehun öpen kişiydi ve Kai’ye bir şey söylemeye çalışırmış gibi öpüyordu. Diğeri bunun hakkında çok düşünmemeye karar verdi çünkü bilmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Kendinin bilmesine izin vermedi. Kai’in her şeyi fiziksel olarak söylemeye ihtiyacı vardı, sadece seksle, duygularla değil.

Kai öpücüğe karşılık verdi ve şaşırtıcı şekilde Sehun inledi. Bu alışılmadık bir şeydi, Sehun iyi öpüşüyordu ve dilinin Kai’yle oyunu mükemmeldi. Ancak hâlâ öpüşüyor ve inliyorlar, Sehun çok fazla efor sarfetmeden yapıyordu, Kai için çok alışılmadıktı. Sonunda yatak odasından içeriye girdiler ve Sehun öpücükten geri çekildi, Kai dudaklarını silerken Sehun’un yüzündeki çatılmayı görünce güldü. Çok sevimliydi.

Kai baksırını çıkaran ve bacaklarını ayıran Sehun’u usulca yatağa koydu, bu da alışılmadıktı, ancak Kai sormamaya karar verdi. Yatağın yanındaki kutudan kayganlaştırıcıyı aldı ve uzun bacakların arasına oturdu. Parmaklarına daha fazla lube sürdü ve Sehun’un içine itmeye başladı. İki nedenden dolayı durdu.

Birincisi, Sehun ilk parmağını itince çığlık atmıştı ve tamamen itmemişti bile. İkincisi, yaralar vardı ve kanıyordu. Girişindeki teni yırtılmıştı, yara yeniydi ve kan… Kai kızdı ve parmağını Sehun’un içinden çıkardı. Hareketi nazik değildi ve Sehun yeniden çığlık attı. Gözlerinde yaşlar vardı ve Kai öfkeden kuduruyordu.

“Neler oluyor?” Kai bağırdı. Sehun’un yüzünde sıkılmış bir ifade vardı şimdi, hiçbir duygu göstermiyordu.

“Hiçbir şey, bazı oyuncaklarla biraz fazla oynadım.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Oyuncağın yok senin! Ne olduğunu ve bunu kimin yaptığını söyle!?” Kai kızgındı, biraz da üzülmüştü ve Sehun’un ondan bir şeyler saklamasından nefret ediyordu.

“Hiç kimse ve hiçbir şey olmadı. Pekâlâ en azından senin düşünmen gereken hiçbir şey, tamam mı! Sakin ol.” Sehun gülümsemeye çalıştı, Kai’i yararsız hissettiriyordu.

Sehun kalktı ve Kai’in yüzünü kavrayıp onu yeniden öptü. Kai onu itmeyi ve çıkıp gitmeyi istedi ama Sehun’un yüzünde yaşlar görmüştü. Öpücüğe karşılık verdi ve yaşlarını sildi. Kai kendilerini yatağa uzandırdı ve Sehun’un vücuduna dokunmaya başladı. Sehun’dan neler olduğunu öğrenmeyi ne kadar çok istese bile nazik davranıyordu. Yapamıyordu, Sehun ağlayacak birisi değildi. Ve onu daha fazla incitmek istemiyordu. Sehun’un buna ihtiyacı vardı ve bunu ona verecekti. Kai Sehun’u rahatlatmak ve mutlu etmek istiyordu.

Kai Sehun’un göğsünün her yerini öptü ve göğüs uçlarını ısırdı, aynı zamnada Sehun’u çok fazla lubela hazırlamaya çalışıyordu böylece onu incitmeyecekti. Ve ilk kez Kai Sehun’dan sevimli inlemeler duyuyordu. Bunları Sehun’dan duymak için çok uzun süre uğraşmıştı. Sonunda onlara sahipti ama yalnızca şimdilik, Sehun incinmişti ve ilgilenmek için çok cömertti, eğer çok sesli olursa, Kai’in ona vermeye çalıştığı zevki hissedebilirdi. Eğer ruh hâlindeyse, Sehun’u eğlendirebilirdi ama üçüncü parmağını eklediği zaman yüzündeki acı ifadesiyle, o ânın şimdi olmadığını biliyordu.

“Buna dayanabilecek misin?” Kai kibarca sordu.

“Seninki parmaklarından daha geniş değil.” Sehun hızlı hızlı soluyordu.

“Senden nefret ediyorum, biliyorsun değil mi?”

“Düşündüğünden daha çok.” Sehun inledi ve kalçalarını ittirdi, Kai inledi, bu sıcaklığın üyesinin etrafında olmasına ihtiyacı vardı ve şu anda ihtiyacı vardı. Kibar olması gerektiğini unuttu ve kendini hızlı ve sert bir şekilde ittirdi. Sehun çığlık attı ve Kai kanları gördü.

“Çok özür dilerim… Unuttum… Ben…”

“Endişelenme, sadece devam et, hareket et.”

Kai onu dinlemedi ve öyle kaldı, çok sıcaktı, daha da sıcaktı, belki de kandan dolayıydı ya da çok fazla lubedan dolayı ama bunu sevmişti. Sehun’un rahatladığını hissettiğinde hareket etmeye başladı. Yavaş ama sert, Sehun’un sevdiği gibi. Daha derine vurmaya çalışıyordu böylece Sehun sırtını kaldırıp ya tıslayacak ya da inleyecekti, Sehun’un boynunu ortaya çıkarmasını seviyordu. Bir şey bırakmaması gerektiğini biliyordu ama onu öpmeyi seviyordu ve bu Sehun’u daha da sertleştiriyordu. Sehun'a onu önemsediğini göstermeliydi bu yüzden boynundan çenesine doğru hareket etti ve sonunda Kai Sehun’un dudaklarından öpüyordu. Dilleri buluştuğunda diğeri inledi ve öpücüğü derinleştirmek için Kai’yi aşağıya çekti. Öpücüğü bozmamaya çalışarak Kai daha yavaş ve daha derine doğru hareket etmeye başladı. Biraz sonra Sehun daha yüksek sesle inliyordu ve öpücüğü bozdu, çok yakındı, Kai gülümsedi.

Kai’in etrafındaki duvarlar daha da sıkı olmuştu ve Kai inledi, Sehun’un üyesini çekmeye başladı ve Sehun’u kucakladı, bedenleri bir olmuştu ve Kai çok hızlı hareket edemiyordu bu yüzden biraz daha yavaşladı. Ama Sehun’un üyesini hızla çekiyordu, inlemeleri daha da yükseliyordu ve Sehun tapılası bir inlemeyle boşaldı. Kai daha fazla kendini tutamıyordu. Derinlerine gelmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun’u onun yapmak istiyordu, sadece bu gecelik.

“Seni ısırmak istiyorum.” Sehun’un saçlarını kavrarken tısladı Kai ve daha hızlı hareket etmeye başladı, hâlâ prostatına vuruyordu ve Sehun’u titretiyordu.

“Yap ama saçıma yakın bir yer olsun, kimsenin görmesini istemiyorum.” Sehun kalçaların her vuruşuyla ağır ağır soluyordu. Kai boşalırken sertçe Sehun’u ısırdı, kulağının arkasını ısırmıştı ve Sehun tısladı, ancak orgazm mükemmeldi. Sehun’un üzerine düştü ve diğerine sarıldı. Hâlâ içindeydi, başını öpmeye başladı.

“Kalk, ağırsın.” Sehun şakacı bir şekilde fısıldadı.

“Tamam ama bana oral seks yapmalısın.”

“Anlaştık, kalk lütfen. Nefes almalıyım.” Sehun gülüyordu ve Kai de öyle. İkisi de yatağa uzandı, Sehun ona arkasını döndü ve Kai ona sarıldı. Ona sarılmaktan korkuyordu çünkü Sehun işleri bittiği anda onu evden atıyordu ancak, şimdilik onu bırakmıştı.

Kai âşığını yakınına çektiğinde, boynunu ısırmaya başladı, Sehun bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Kai sessizce güldü ve düşmanına sarılırken uyuyakalacaktı neredeyse. Sehun’u nasıl çağırması gerektiğini hâlâ bilmiyordu ama yarın Kai onunla bugünkü yarış hakkında konuşacaktı ve neden üçüncü olmasına izin verdiğini soracaktı. Ayrıca ne olduğunu ve de neden incindiğini. Ve ayrıca Kai eğer cesareti olursa, Kai’ye güvenmesi için ne yapması gerektiğini soracaktı ve şimdilik öyle bıraktı, o iyi olana kadar bekleyemiyordu. Aynı zamanda Sehun’a ne olduklarını ve ne olacaklarını soracaktı. Bütün bunları bilmeliydi ama çok yorgundu ve Sehun’un düzenli nefes alışlarını duyduğunda o da uyuyacak gibi hissetti. Kai Sehun’un yanağını öptükten ve ona iyi geceler diledikten sonra gözlerini kapattı. Yarın iyi bir gün olmak zorundaydı yoksa Kai kendini vurabilirdi.


	3. 3.bölüm

 

“Hadi kalk. Luhan 3 saat sonra eve gelecek ve evi temizlemem gerek.”

“3 saat… Burada benimle kalıp biraz daha uyumak için hâlâ zamanın var.” Kai Sehun’u geri çekmeye çalışırken mırıldandı.

“Sen gitmelisin ve benim de mükemmel sevgili olmam lazım. O yüzden kalk ve git tamam mı?” Sehun sinirlenmişti ve Kai sonunda bu çocuğa bir tepki gösterttiği için mutluydu. Pekâlâ, tabii ki Luhan’ın etrafındayken gösterdiği âşık, hasta köpek yavrusu görünüşünden başka bir his.

“Tek bir şartla giderim, bu akşam eve gelip bütün sorularımı cevaplamaya söz verirsen. Ve tabiî ki…”

“Seks yok, Kai. Dayanabileceğimi sanmıyorum, bu yüzden eski zamanlardaki gibi konuş.”

“Tamam ama bana oral seks yapmak zorundasın,” Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Bu ya da evimde seks, karar ver.”

“Tamam oral seks yapacağım.”

Jongin sırıttı, Sehun oral seksten nefret ediyordu çünkü öpüşme fikriyle aynı düşünüyordu ama bu daha kötüydü. Kai, Sehun’un bunu Luhan’a yapmadığına emindi, çünkü böyle durumlarda Sehun hâlâ deneyimsizdi. Bu, Kai’in gurur duymasını sağladı. Bu yüzden Sehun Kai’in üzerindeki örtüleri aldı ve bacaklarını ayırdı böylece arasına oturdu ve Kai’in konuşmasını önlemek için onu yaladı, ancak bu Kai’in daha da inlemesine neden olmuştu. Sehun başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmeye başladı, hızla emip yeterince sıkıyordu, Jongin çok yaklaşmıştı. Ellerini Sehun’un başına koydu ve daha derine alması için başını aşağıya bastırdı. Kai inliyor ve tıslıyordu, gözlerini Sehun’dan alamıyordu. Yüzü pembeleşmişti ve gözleri suluydu, mükemmel. Ve cennet cehenneme dönüştü, Sehun onu ısırdı ve bu kazayla değildi. Aşağılık bilerek yapmıştı ve Kai bağırdı.

“Ne halt yiyorsun?”

“Kaldır kıçını çabuk. Sorunlara ihtiyacım yok. Git ve banyoda hallet işini. Umurumda değil.” Sehun sinirlendi, dudaklarını sildi ve arkasını döndü.

Çıplak ve sertleşmiş bir Kai bırakarak Sehun odadan çıktı. Tabii, seksi olduğunu biliyordu ancak neden Sehun önünde gördükleriyle bundan hoşlandığına dair bir işaret göstermiyordu asla. Kai iç çekti ve banyoya gitti, hemen ufak problemiyle ilgilendi ve Oh Sehun denen sorunla ne zaman ilgilenebileceğini merak ediyordu. İşi bittiğinde, kıyafetlerini yeniden giydi. Sehun’a bundan hoşlandığını ya da en azından bedeninin hoşlandığını göstermek istiyordu. Neden diye soramamıştı bile, Kai de bilmek istemiyordu.

Sehun huzursuz, sinirlenmiş ve de Kai’ye çok kızmıştı. Sinirden köpürüyordu. Luhan onu sabah aradı ve daha sonra geleceğini söyledi ve Sehun sevgilisinin yakında burada olacağından emindi, Kai burada olmamalıydı. Kai’in yanında uyanmayı sevmişti, ancak çoktan başında olan sorunlardan başka sorun istemiyordu ve özellikle Luhan sorunlarından. Bu yüzden bir şeyler ters gitmeden Kai’yi evden atmaya çalışmıştı.

Kai mutfağa girdi ve onun için kahvaltı hazırlandığını görünce şaşırdı, dokuz yaşından ve annesinin ona yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu öğrettiğinden beri kimse hazırmalamıştı. Bir şeyler yıkayan Sehun’un yanına gitti ve ona sarılıp dün gece hickey bıraktığı yeri öptü. Onu yaptığı için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu ve hatta Sehun’un onaylamasından daha da mutluydu.

“Kahvaltı, havalı ve çok mutlu oldum.” Kai Sehun’un kulağının yanına fısıldadı ve Sehun’un tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu gördü.

“Lütfen ye ve git. Gitmen gerekiyor, lütfen Kai!” Sehun ona yalvarmaya başlamıştı ve Kai bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Sehun döndüğünde, Kai’in yüzünü ve başıyla onayladığını gördü. Kahvaltısını yaptı ve evden ayrıldı.

Sehun sonunda iç çekebilirdi, ancak Luhan’ın eve girdiğini görünce dondu. Luhan Kai’in yüzünü gördüyse eğer ona nasıl bir yalan söyleyeceğini düşünmeye başladı.

“Bebeğim, hayalet görmüş gibisin. Kapı açıktı ve girmeye karar verdim ben de. Bu kadar korkacağını düşünmemiştim.” Luhan Sehun'a sarıldı.

“Kapıyı açık mı bırakmışım, hatırlamıyorum bile.”

“Evet, bırakmışsın ve şimdi biraz eğlenip tiyatroya gidelim.”

“Memnuniyetle.”

Luhan kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı ve Sehun Kai’in dışarıda iyi olmasını umdu. Bu zor bir gün olacaktı.

Kai Luhan’ın arabasını evin önünde gördüğünde neredeyse kalp krizi geçirecekti. Hemen çıktı ama kapıyı kapatmayı unuttu. Luhan onu fark etmemişti ve Kai bundan memnundu ancak Luhan’ın onu arabaya binerken görmesi hiç de iyi olmazdı ve bu s*ktiğimin şımarık veledinin Sehun’un yaralarının sebebi olmadığını umdu. Luhan kapıyı kapattığında, Sehun’u duydu ve Kai’in gitmesi hakkında konuşuyordu. Kırmızı bisikletine bindi ve buradan olabildiğince hızlı ayrılmaya çalıştı.

Apartmana girdikten birkaç saniye sonra, Chanyeol’u koltukta oturmuş ve sinirli gördüğünde ikinci bir kalp krizi geçirecekti.

“Neredeydin bütün gece?” CEO sesi geri gelmişti.

“Ben şeydeydim…”

“Ailenin ya da kız kardeşinin yanında olduğunu söyleme bile çünkü onları aradım ve ikimiz en son gittiğimizden beri senin bir aydır onları ziyarete gelmediğini söylediler.”

“Han nehrindeydim tamam mı? Ben burada o şımarık veletleri yenmeyi öğrenirken SENİN s*ktiğimin şirketine geri döneceğini ve s*ktiğimin sekreterini beceriyor olabileceğini düşündüğüm için gelmek istemedim!” Bağırdı Kai. Âdil olmadığını biliyordu, Chanyeol’un onu aldatmadığını biliyordu ve arkadaşları arasında yalnızca bir şımarık velet tanıyordu ve aslında o da seks arkadaşıydı. Böyle davranmaya hakkı yoktu ancak Chanyeol’un ona inanması lazımdı. Ağlamaya başladığında, Chanyeol’un yumuşadığını gördü. Uzun boylu olan ona sarıldı ve rahatlaması için kulağına tatlı sözler söylemeye başladı.

Kai ağlıyordu çünkü sonunda suçlu hissediyordu. Bütün bu olanlar, önce Luhan’ı görmek şimdi de Chanyeol, ona çok gelmişti. Genellikle oradan ayrıldığında ya da Sehun onun evinden ayrıldığında, bütün hepsinin bir rüya ya da illüzyon olduğunu ve hiç olmadığını düşünürdü ama şimdi gerçekti. Gerçeklik yüzüne sert bir şekilde çarpmıştı ve nasıl davranması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Chanyeol’dan ayrılıp Sehun’a gidemeyeceğini biliyordu çünkü Chanyeol'u seviyordu ve ona ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun’dan hoşlanıyordu ama vücudunu kullanmaktan daha çok hoşlanıyordu. Hiçbir zaman Sehun’u zaman geçirebileceği ya da ilişki kurabileceği birisi olarak düşünmemişti.

Chanyeol onun için doğru şeydi, zengindi, uzundu, yakışıklıydı ve havalıydı. Kai'nin bir sevgili için istediği her şey Chanyeol’de vardı ve o hayallerinin sevgilisiydi. Chanyeol’un öğrenip ondan ayrılacağını ve yalnız kaldığında ne yapacağını asla düşünmemişti. Gidip Sehun’u görebileceğinden emin değildi ya da şehirden ayrılacağından. Ancak Chanyeol’un bilmemesi gerektiğinden emindi ve Sehun’a birbirlerini bugün göremeyeceklerini söyleyen mesaj atmalıydı.

Sehun mesajı aldı ve iç çekti. Bunun olacağını biliyordu. Chanyeol evdeydi muhtemelen ve bu da buluşma yok demekti. Luhan yanında uyuyordu, Sehun aşağılık gibi hissediyordu. Luhan’a zevk vermek için kullandığı dört saat ve farklı poziyonlar Sehun’u yormuştu. Zaten zayıf hissediyordu ama şimdi berbat hâldeydi. Kolu acıyordu, vücudu külçe gibiydi ve sadece yalnız kalıp nefes almak istiyordu. İstediğini yapabilmek ve istediğiyle olmak.

İlk başta Luhan’ı ve bütün bunları seviyordu ama şimdi çok rahatsız hissediyordu. Luhan onu tanımadığı insanların etrafına koymaya çalışıyordu. Luhan’ın nişanlısı olduğunu biliyordu ve onun etrafında olmalıydı ama bütün ilgiyi istemiyordu. Normal olmak ve yaşıtı çocuklarla eğlenip dışarıya çıkmak, sınavlara çalışmak istiyordu. Yarışa yeteneği olduğunu biliyordu, ünlü olabileceğini de biliyordu ama ya bir şeyler ters giderse. Bir yere çarpıp ölebilirdi, insanların umudunu ve onu izleyen çocukları yok etmeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

Favori yarışçısının öldüğünü hâlâ hatırlıyordu. Yağmur yağıyordu, bulanıktı hava ve kamyon önünü göremiyordu. Arabanın etrafta yuvarlanması korkutucuydu ve sonunda çarpışmışlardı, araba patlamıştı ve yangın çok büyüktü. İlk yardım doktorları yardım etmeye çalıştıklarında çok geçti artık. Vücudunun her yeri yanmıştı ve adam yangından önce ölmüştü. Sehun bir ay ağlamıştı. O adamı idolü olarak seviyordu ve en kötü şey olmuştu. Sehun, aynı şeyin ona olmasını istemiyordu bu yüzden sessiz kalmak istiyordu.

Gelecekte ne yapacağını hiç düşünmemişti ama medikal bir üniversiteye kabul edilmişti ve doktorluğa hazırlanacaktı. Bununla baş edebileceğini biliyordu. Bugün Luhan’a ve ailesine söyleyecekti. Dünden önceki gün dayısına söylemişti ve inanamamıştı. Kızmıştı, bu yüzden Sehun öğrenmek istediğini normal bir şeyde söylemeyi istiyordu Luhan’a ve aslında ona bu konuda yardım etmesini de istiyordu. Kai’ye de söylemek istemişti ama sevgilisi geri döndüğünde o çocuğun ona ihtiyacı yoktu.

Kai tamamen Luhan’ın tersiydi ama Kai’yle zaman geçirmeyi seviyordu, kendini tanıdığından beri arkadaşıydı ve döndüğü zaman Kai’in onu tanımasına mutlu olmuştu. Geçmişten bir arkadaşa ihtiyacı vardı ve şimdi de ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun ne kadar denerse denesin Kai’in kalbini kazanamayacağını, Kai’yi kendine âşık edemeyeceğini ve Sehun’un ona ihtiyacı olduğu gibi ihtiyacı olmayacağını biliyordu. Çok farklılardı. Chanyeol zengin olabilirdi ama o normal çevrede ve Kai’yle aynı seviyedeki insanlarla yaşamıştı, o yüzden Kai’yi daha iyi tanıyordu. Onu daha iyi anlayabilirdi. Sehun yalnızca görünüşü ve parasıyla biliniyordu. İngiltere’den geri döndüğünde, insanların ona baktığını görmüştü. Onu durdurmaya çalışan kişileri öldürmeye hazır birkaç iş adamıydı. Öyle bakıyorlardı ve korkuyorlardı. Öyle bakmalarını sevmiyordu ancak kimsenin ona bulaşmaya cesareti yoktu. Ailesine söylemesinden ve onları kovamalarından korkuyorlardı. Çok korkaklardı ve Sehun birisiyle yakınlaşmanın iyi olup olmadığından emin değildi.

Kai ona ulaşan ilk kişiydi ve onu hatırladığındandı. Sehun Kai’yle beraberken yaptığı çoğu şeyden pişmandı. Birincisi, onlara sevişmelerinden ilk o bahsetmişti. İkincisi, birbirlerine yardım ederek kendi takımlarına ihanet etmeleriydi. Üçüncüsü, Kai’den hoşlanıyordu. Dördüncüsü, Luhan’layken Kai’yi aldatıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Beşincisi, düşmanına âşık olmuştu aslında.

“Oh bebeğim, uyanmışsın. Hadi duş alıp tiyatroya hazırlanalım. Seninle tanışmak isteyen birkaç kişi var o yüzden takım giy, tamam.”

“Tamam giyerim.”

Sehun gülümsedi ve Luhan’ı dudaklarından öptü. Şu anda öptüğü çocuğu sevmeliydi. Ağlayacakmış gibi hissettiğinde ona ihtiyacı olmalıydı. Ve her mümkün ânı onunla düşünmeliydi. İçinde kelebekler hissetmeliydi. Yanındaki çocuğa sahip olduğu ve bu çocuk tarafından sevildiği için minnettar olmalıydı. Bu şeylerin en kötüsü ise Sehun yapabilmeliydi bunları.


	4. 4.Bölüm

 

Hayatı trajediye dönüşeli bir ay olmuştu. Luhan’a doktor olmak istediğini söylediğinde nişanlısının kızmasının ve Sehun’un üniversitede anlatılan insan bedeni hakkındaki aptal dersleri dinlemek için vaktinin olmadığını söylemesinin ardından bir ay geçmişti. Luhan, Sehun’u umutsuz hissettiriyordu, onun profesyonel olmasını istiyordu ve bu en kötüsüydü. Ailesi onunla konuşmayalı bir ay olmuştu. Ailede bir doktora değil onları daha zengin edecek ünlü birisine ihtiyaçları olduğunu söylemişlerdi. Onlara parasıyla daha pahalı şeyler alabilecek birisi, böylece kendi paralarını kullanmak zorunda kalmayacaklardı çünkü onlar böyle insanlardı.

Kardeşi geri dönüp ona istediğini yapması konusunda yardım etmeye çalışalı bir ay olmuştu. Maalesef ailesi ona İngiltere'ye geri dönmezse yeni kurulan şirketlerinin batacağını söylemişlerdi. Sehun kardeşinin bunu yapmasına izin veremezdi. O yüzden ona gitmesini söyledi. İki günlük iknadan sonra yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunda onu arayacağını söylemişti. Sehun öyle bir kardeşi olduğu için mutluydu. Aralarında 10 yaş vardı ama çok yakınlardı.

Kai’yi son gördüğünden beri bir ay olmuştu ve Chanyeol’un onu hâlâ sevgilisi olarak yanında tutmasına memnundu. Sehun’un hiçbir şey için zamanı yoktu, yapabildiği her an çalışıyordu.  Ne olursa olsun gerekirse ölse bile doktor olacağını herkese söylemişti çünkü yeterince uyuyamıyordu. Ailesi, Luhan ve Luhan’ın ailesi onunla anlaşma yapmışlardı. Eğer mükemmel bir tıp öğrencisi olmayı bu kadar çok öğrenmek istiyorsa, onların dediği her türlü yarışa katılacaktı. Araba ya da bisiklet yarışı fark etmez, katılmak zorundaydı.

Sehun geleceği için savaşmayı kabul etmişti. İstediği şeyi yapmak istiyordu ve onu durdurmaya çalışan herkesi üzebilirdi. Pekâlâ, geçen hafta boyunca sadece on saat uyuyabilmişti. Yaşayan zombi gibi geziyordu ve bu, yarışmalarını etkiliyordu. Şimdi kazanmak kolay değildi, hâlâ en iyisi olmasına rağmen, daha zordu. Bazen yarışın ortasında uyuyakalacağını hissediyordu ve bu tehlikeliydi.

Baekhyun onunla konuşmak için yanına gelmişti ve onlar yakın bile değillerdi. Sehun bok gibi hissediyordu ve doğru düzgün konuşamadığından Baekhyun uyuşturucu kullandığını düşünmüştü. Baekhyun’a neler olduğunu açıkladıktan sonra büyük olan iç çekerek onu oturtmuştu. Başta Sehun kendini Baekhyun’un kucağında bulunca şaşırmıştı. Büyük olan sessizce şarkı söylemeye başlamıştı ve Sehun ne zaman uyuyakaldığını anlamamıştı.

Sehun uyandıktan bir süre sonra hâlâ birisinin kalçalarının üzerinde uzanıyordu. Kafasını kaldırdığında saçlarını oynayarak kendisini izleyen Kai olduğunu görmüştü. Seks seansları bitince Kai’in her zaman yaptığı bir alışkanlık vardı. Kai, Sehun’un saçlarına dokundu mu saatlerce bırakmazdı.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun mırıldandı, sesi boğuk ve derin çıkmıştı.

“Soru; sen ne yapıyorsun? Ve Baekhyun bacaklarını daha fazla hareket ettiremeyince beni arayıp sana bakmamı söyledi.”

“Neden sen?” Sehun gözlerini kapattı. Biraz daha uykuya ihtiyacı vardı. Sınava çalışmak zorundaydı ve yarınki yarış için arabasını tamir ettirmeliydi.

“Bizi biliyor. Ona söyledim ve kimseye bahsetmeyeceğine söz verdi. O yüzden seninle olmam gerektiğinin en iyisi olduğunu düşündüğünü tahmin ediyorum.”

“Kai, saçlarımla oynamaya devam eder misin? 2 saat daha uyumam lazım ve sonra zamanım olursa konuşuruz, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.”

Kai cevap verdiği saniye uyuyakalmıştı Sehun. Sehun’un uyanmadan önce dakikası dakikasına tam iki saat uyumasına şaşırmıştı Jongin. Kalkarak Kai’ye gülümsedi ve dudaklarını öptükten sonra tek kelime etmeden gitti. Kai şok olmuştu ve sinirlenmişti. Sehun’u düşündüğünden daha çok özlemişti ve Sehun’un onu aramaya çalışmaması bile daha çok sinirlendirmişti. O mükemmel bedeni hissetmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Bu ay Chanyeol’un monoton sekslerinden sıkılmıştı. Her zaman aynı şekilde, aynı yatakta, aynı yerdeydi, Jongin’in farklı bir şeylere ihtiyacı vardı ve Sehun’un bunu ona verebileceğini biliyordu.

Ama bugün Sehun’u gördüğünde, bu yarışta Sehun’un kazanmak için çabaladığını hissetmişti. Ayrıca her yarışta Jongin, Sehun’un bir öncekinden daha zayıf olduğunu fark etmişti, sanki hastaymış gibi teni çok solgun oluyordu. Sehun’un daha çabuk sinirlenmesi de normal değildi. Sehun en sakin insandı, Jongin onun tanımadığı birine herhangi duygusunu göstermekte utangaç olduğunu biliyordu.

Jongin endişeleniyordu. Sehun’un ellerinin titrediğini görebiliyordu, Luhan’a soğuk davrandığını görebiliyordu. Bir şeyler döndüğünü biliyordu ama kime soracağını bilmiyordu. Sehun’a soramazdı çünkü ondan kaçıyordu. Ne olursa olsun Luhan’a hiç soramazdı, hâlâ gururu vardı ve gidip düşmanıyla yüzleşmezdi. Kai ona her şeyi anlattıktan sonra Baekhyun’un ona verdiği kirli bakış hâlâ kızgın olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Sehun’a dair bir şey öğrenmenin tek yolu Chanyeol’du. Sorun şu ki önemsemediğini göstermeden sevgilisine nasıl soracağını bilmiyordu. Chanyeol kıskanç biriydi ve bu günlerde çok gergindi çünkü takımları kaybediyordu. Kai ve Kris’in kazanmak için sarf ettikleri güç çok fazla para kaybetmelerini önleyemiyordu. Kai’in Sehun’a ihtiyacı vardı, bu çocuk ona yeniden yardım edebilirdi ki kazanabilsin.

O gün daha sonra eve gittiğinde çok yorgun görünen bir Chanyeol’un koltukta uzanarak televizyon izlediğini gördü. Sorma zamanının bu olduğuna karar vermişti. Sevgilisinin üzerine oturdu ve onu öptü. Chanyeol tembelce öpücüğe karşılık veriyordu. Yorgun olmasının iyi yanı Kai için daha kolay olmasıydı.

“Bebeğim, bugünün yarışı hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?” Kai fısıldayarak sordu.

“Şey, Sehun en iyi hâlde değil ama yine de kazandı.” Chanyeol de fısıldıyordu.

“Neden olduğuna dair bir fikrin var mı? Yani en iyisi ama profesyonel olabilir…”

“Neden de bu. Profesyonel olmak istemiyor ama ailesi ve Luhan bunu istiyor. Duyduğuma göre ailesine karşı gelmiş ve tıp öğrenmek istiyor.”

“Profesyonel olmak istemiyor mu? Deli mi bu? Bu onun için en iyisi!” Kai neredeyse bağırmıştı.

“Aslında onu anlıyorum. Yani aptal olmayan bir yarışçı potansiyeline sahip. Ayrıca o en iyisi ve gelmiş geçmiş en iyi yarışçı olabilir fakat neye sahip? Hiçbir şeye. Sevgilisinin akşam yemeği için bekleyeceği bir ailesi olamaz. Sevgilisi onun için nerede, nasıl diye endişelenmek zorunda. Sehun sevgilisini gittiği her yere götüremez. Çok karmaşık. Bir de, profesyonel olarak ölüm riski şimdikinden daha yüksek. Bir saniyede bir daha gözlerini açamazsın. Ölmeden önce biraz matematiksel düşünmelisin.” Chanyeol açıkladı.

Jongin bunu hiç düşünmemişti. Sehun dünyayı fethetmek için yeterli her şeye sahipti ama bir hata yüzünden bu çocuğun gitmesi Kai’ye ne yapardı? Onu sevmiyordu ama Sehun hâlâ arkadaşıydı ve Sehun olmadan bir hayat düşünemiyordu. Bu ay Sehun’u görebilmesine bile memnundu. Bugün dışında konuşmamışlardı ama yine de Sehun’un yüzünü görebiliyordu.

“Sehun davet mi aldı?” Kai fısıldadı.

“Bir değil, bir sürü. Talep gören ve ihtiyaç duyulan birisi ama Sehun istediğini yapma hakkına sahip.”

“Evet, doğru.”

“Jongin-ah, yarın bir aylığına gidiyorum ve iyi bir çocuk olup biraz yarış kazan?”

“Tabii ki bebeğim. En iyisi olacağım, pekâlâ, Sehun’un yanına yaklaşamam ama onlardan biri olurum.”

“Seni seviyorum, hadi uyuyalım.”

Öpüştüler ve bir süre sarıldıktan sonra Chanyeol uyuyakaldı. Kai sonunda Sehun’la eğlenebileceğini düşünerek sırıttı. Sehun’un Kai’yle oynayacak zamanı olmadığını bilmiyordu tabii ki. Eğer Sehun araba kullanırken uyanık kalmak istiyorsa, Kai’yi reddetmek zorundaydı. Ama herkes bilirdi ki insan âşık olduğu zaman kendisini önemsemezdi. Daha çok başkasını düşünmeye başlardı ve her şeyi sevdiği kişiye göre yapmak onu mutlu ederek sakinleştirirdi. Sehun sevdiği kişi için ölmeye hazırdı. Ve o kişi, ondan kaçan tek kişiydi. Sehun, Kai’in bir gün ölümü olacağını biliyordu. Sorun şu ki bu kadar erken olacağını bilmiyordu. Düşündüğünden daha erken. Ve bu korkutucuydu.


	5. 5.Bölüm

 

“Ah… Jongin… dur!”

“Sehun, seni becermeme izin ver ve sonra konuşalım, tamam mı?” Jongin, Sehun’un kulağının altındaki tene doğru fısıldadı. Sehun inliyordu, bir aydan fazladır kimse dokunmamıştı ve ihtiyaçları baş gösteriyordu. Ama sinirliydi, sonunda birkaç saatten fazla uyuyabilecekti ama Kim Jongin isimli bu piç gelip onu emmeye başlamıştı çünkü Chanyeol gitmişti. Sehun sinirliydi.

“Çekil! Dinlenmek istiyorum.”

“Yarın yarıştan sonra dinlenebilirsin.”

Sehun iç çekti. Dinlenememesi sorundu zaten. Yarın olduğunda Sehun iki aydır sadece kahve ve haplarla yaşamış olacaktı, bedeni baskıya dayansın diye onları kullanıyordu. Ayrıca Sehun, Chanyeol gittiğinde Kai’in neredeyse her gün buraya geleceğinden emindi. Sehun’un Kai’ye ne zamanı vardı ne de sabrı.

Ve Sehun bir şey yapamadan şimdi yatakta çıplak hâldelerdi, Kai çoktan iki parmağını Sehun’un içine yollamıştı. İkisi de inliyordu. Sehun kalçasını daha çok açarak kimse dokunmadığı için inliyordu. Kai ise Sehun’un sıcak duvarlarını bir aydır hissedemediği için inliyordu. Yani ikisi için de muhteşemdi.

Kai bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğini hissetmişti. Sehun çok iyi karşılık vermiyordu ve Jongin, Sehun’un onun kadar tutkulu olmaya çalıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Diğerinin bedeni çok seksiydi, Sehun çok zayıftı ve Kai favori yerine girdiğinde Sehun’un çığlık attığını hissetti.

“Amanın… Ne oldu!” Kai bağırdı. Ağlayan Sehun’a bakarak hareket etmeyi bıraktı. Kai, Sehun’u incitmiş mi ve bir ay önceki yara duruyor mu diye baktı. Hiçbir şey yoktu.

“Çekil!” Sehun yeniden çığlık attı. Kai onu dinledi. İçinden çıktı ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. Sehun kalkarak kıyafetlerini giydi ve odadan çıktı. Kai dumura uğramıştı. Az önce ne olmuştu? Kai de giyinerek odadan çıktı, Sehun’u arıyordu. Sorun ne olduğu konusunda endişeliydi.

Banyonun kapısının açık olduğunu gördü ama Sehun orada değildi, misafir odası da boştu, Kai korkuyordu. Sehun nereye gitmişti? Oturma odasına gidip Sehun’un orada olmadığını görünce Kai panikleyip birini arayacakken bir inleme duydu. Uzun zamandır duymak için beklediği tanıdık inleme mutfaktan geliyordu. İçeri girdiğinde ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Aynı anda hem gülmek hem de Sehun’a bağırmak istiyordu.

Aptal bebek patates kızartması pizza yiyerek bubble tea içiyordu, ayrıca yanında kimchi de atıyordu ağzına. Kombinasyon Kai’ye göre iğrençti ama Sehun’un yüzündeki memnuniyet onu mutlu etmişti. İlerleyerek bir sandalyeye oturdu ve Sehun’a bakarak ağzına bir kızartma attı.

“Yani çığlık atarak beni ittikten sonra, beni yalnız bırakıp bu iğrenç yemek kombinasyonunu mu yemeye geldin?” Kai, Sehun’a gülümseyerek sordu.

“Mhmmm.” Sehun’un verebildiği tek cevap buydu çünkü ağzı doluydu. Kai güldü ve bugün bir şey yapmamaya karar verdi. Öylece Sehun’a bakmak diğerinin sadece Kai’in yanında olmasına ihtiyacı olduğunu gösteriyordu ve bunu yapmaya karar vermişti.

Sehun hazır olduğunda yatak odasına gittiler ama Kai kollarında Sehun’la uyumadan önce banyoya giderek ereksiyonuyla ilgilenmişti. Uzun zamandır ilk kez Kai seks yapmadan ya da saatlerce öpüşmeden birisiyle uyuduğuna memnundu. Çok yorgun olduğunu düşündü.

Ertesi sabah Sehun uyandığında, Kai’in bacaklarını üzerinde hissediyordu. Saate baktığında sabah 4 olduğunu gördü. Kalkıp arabasına gitmesi lâzımdı, hâlâ biraz çalışması gerekiyordu. Zaman ona yardımcı olmuyordu çünkü bu gece kazanması gereken bir yarış vardı. Sehun’un daha hızlı arabaya ihtiyacı vardı böylece yorgunluktan ölse bile kazanabilirdi. Riski ve tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordu. Yapmaya çalıştığı araba profesyonel yarışlardan gelmişti.

Geçen hafta Sehun çok ünlü bir şirketten kontrat imzalaması ve dünyanın en hızlı arabalarıyla onlar için yarışması için teklif almıştı. Düşüneceğini söylemişti. Onlara iki haftaya ihtiyacı olduğunu ve o zaman cevap vereceğini söylemişti. Dün üniversite rektörüyle görüşmüştü ve derslere katılması söylenmişti. Hâlâ çalışabilirdi, sadece farklı ders saatleri ve yapacak daha çok şeyi olacaktı. Onun için sorun değildi. Ne yapacağına karar vermesi gerekiyordu.

Sehun, Kai için kahvaltı hazırlayarak bir not bıraktı ve garaja gitti. Luhan ve o neredeyse ayrılmışları ve hiç konuşmuyorlardı. Bir çeşit mutluydu ama aynı zamanda büyük olanı özlemişti. Ona çok yardım etmişti ve en yakın arkadaşıydı. Kai’yi en yakın arkadaşı olarak düşünürdü ama iki erkeğe karşı olan hisleri farklıydı. Kafasında düşüncelerle Sehun saatin kaç olduğunu, ne kadar süredir uzakta olduğunu bilmiyordu ve Kai’in yarı çıplak hâlde ona yaklaştığını fark etmemişti.

“Kai!” Kai kulağını ısırdığında Sehun tısladı.

“Öğle yemeği hazır. Gel ve yemeğini ye, sonra biraz eğleniriz.” Kai fısıldayarak gitti.

Pekâlâ, Sehun, Kai’yi içinde istediğini inkâr edemezdi o yüzden aşk aptalı gibi hissederek Kai’in peşinden gitti. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Kai’in hazırladığı öğle yemeği lezzetli ve çok iyiydi. Sehun bir kaşını kaldırarak hızla yemeğini yiyen Jongin’e baktı. Pekâlâ, Sehun nedenini biliyordu, Kai ona sahip olmak için umutsuzdu.

“Nasıl böyle iyi yemek yapabildin?” Sehun yemeği bırakarak sordu.

“Geçen ay Chanyeol ev yapımı yemekler yemek istediğini söyleyince ben de öğrenmek zorunda kaldım. Şimdi yapmakta daha iyiyim. Değil mi?” Kai sırıttı ve yeniden yemeye başladı.

“Evet. Öylesin ama seni güzel bir ev hanımına dönüştürdüğü için Chanyeol’a teşekkür etmem lâzım.” Sehun gelişigüzel bir şekilde söyledi. Jongin yemeyi bırakarak Sehun’a baktı. Sehun’un şaka yaptığına dair işaret aradı ama bulamayınca endişelenmeye başladı.

“Ciddi misin?” Kai sessizce sordu.

“Evet ciddiyim. Yani ailelerim toplandığında onu göreceğim o yüzden senin adına onunla konuşabilirim. Sevimli karısının onu benimle aldattığını öğrenince tepkisini görmek ilginç olacak.”

Sehun’un böyle bir niyeti yoktu ama bunu yapması gerekiyordu böylece Kai ondan uzak duracaktı. Kai’in kızacağını, onu sertçe becereceğini ve bir-iki haftalığına gideceğini biliyordu ve şimdi Sehun’un zamana ihtiyacı vardı. O yüzden Kai’yi daha da kızdırmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ona beni nasıl becerdiğini söylemeli miyim? İçimde ne kadar derine girdiğini ve boynumu ısırıp daha derine vurduğunda ne kadar zevkli olduğunu?”

“Kes sesini!” Kai tısladı. Kızdığı için kızarmıştı, eklemleri masayı sıkıca tutmaktan beyazlamıştı. Kai, Sehun’un durup sadece ona gülümsemesini istiyordu ama Sehun hiç gülümsemedi, şaka yaptığını bile söylemedi o yüzden âniden Kai’in aklı bulanarak ayağa kalktı.

Sehun derin nefes aldı: şimdi ya da hiç. Gözlerini kapattığında Kai’in elini bileğinde hissetmişti. Zorla çekilerek yatak odasına götürülmüştü. Kai kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve hazırlamadan kendini Sehun’un içine itti. Ama hareket etmiyordu, Sehun alışana kadar bekledikten sonra hareket etmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun, Kai’in yüzüne bakıyordu ve nefes almayı unutmuştu. Kai’in kızgın görünmesini, hatta içinde hareket ederken ona vurmasını bekliyordu ama hayır, Kai ona yüzünde nâzik bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ve onu öpmeye başlamıştı bile. Kai içinde sert ve hızlı hareket etse de Sehun’un canı yanmıyordu. Kai her seferinde içine girdiğinde prostatına vuruyor ve Sehun yüksek sesle inliyordu. Kai bunun iyi mi yoksa kötü işaret mi olduğundan emin değildi. Bir süre sonra ikisi de boşaldılar ama Kai hareket etmiyordu. Ellerini Sehun’un yüzünün yanlarına koyarak yüzüne bakmasını sağladı. Sehun iç çekerek gözlerini ona dikti. Kai eğilerek onu öptü. Gördüğü yarayı ve kanı unutmamıştı ve Sehun’un Chanyeol’a bir şey söylemeyeceğini, onu kızdırmak için söylediğini biliyordu. Kai, Sehun’un ondan bir süre uzaklaşmak istediğini hissetmişti.

“Neden bunu yaptın? Aptal olduğumu ve seni tanımadığımı mı sanıyorsun? Göt gibi davranarak seni inciteceğimi mi sandın?”

“Denemem lâzımdı. Sana iki hafta benden uzak dur dersem, tamam deyip gitmeyeceğini biliyordum.”

“Doğru, yine de denemek zorundaydın. Seni incitebileceğimi biliyorsun.”

“Ama incitmedin Jongin, o yüzden şimdi lütfen kıyafetlerini giyip beni yalnız bırakır mısın? Luhan’la işlerim var.”

“Tamam.”

Jongin onu dinlemişti. Kıyafetlerini giydi ve Sehun’a veda öpücüğü vererek gitti. Kendisini gizleyerek Luhan’ın gelmesini beklemeye karar verdi. Evine bir kız gelip, Sehun yarışa hazır olana kadar gitmemişti. Sehun’un arabasıyla gittiklerinde, kızın ve Sehun’un saçları dağınıktı ve yakın görünüyorlardı. Pekâlâ, bu sefer Jomgin kızmıştı. Sehun ona az önce yalan söylemişti.

Sehun’la yarıştan sonra konuşmaya karar vermişti. Kris de yarışıyordu ve tüm takım onu neşelendirecekti. Kai’in duyduğuna göre Sehun, Luhan, Taemin ve Jonghyun intikam yarışı yapacaklardı. En iyisi kazanacaktı. Jongin endişeliydi; kafasında Sehun’un iyi olacağını ne kadar tekrar ederse etsin, Sehun’un zayıf göründüğünü inkâr edemiyordu. Ve şu kız daha da kötüleştirmişti.

Piste gittiğinde Baekhyun’un endişeyle dudaklarını ısırdığını gördü. Yanına giderek, herkesi öldürecekmiş gibi görünen kısa olana baktı. “Baek, neler oldu?”

“Sehun’u gördün, değil mi? Arabasına bir şey mi yapıyordu?” Baekhyun sağa sola yürüyerek tırnaklarını kemiriyordu.

“Motora bir şey yaptı ama emin değilim. Garajda çok durmadım.” Kai, başkası var mıydı diye hatırlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Tabii ki, yatak odasında daha çok vakit geçiriyorsun.” Baekhyun tısladı.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Jongin, Baekhyun’a kızmaya başlıyordu. Bu günlerde bu adam normal insanlar gibi konuşmuyordu.

“Hiç, sadece yarıştan sonra hayatta kalması için erkeğine dua et.”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. Bu onu daha da endişelendirmişti. Neler oluyordu Tanrı aşkına?

Kris’in nasıl olduğuna bakmak için gittiğinde Taemin ve Jonghyun’un Sehun’un arabasına baktıklarını gördü. Fısıldaşmalarından Jongin şüpheli bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştı ama Sehun’u göremiyordu. Jongin, Sehun’un arabasını hızlandırdığını biliyordu ama bu iki çocuğun bir şey yapıp yapmadıklarından emin değildi. Kai, Sehun’un iyi olması için dua etmeye başlamıştı.

Aynı zamanda Sehun ve Luhan gelecekleri hakkında kavga ediyorlardı. Sehun sinirlenmişti ve Taemin’in onlara karşı bir şey yaptığını bilmesi hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Sehun arabasına gidip iki çocuğa bakmak istiyordu ama diva Luhan onu çok sevdiğini ve Sehun’un ünlü olması gerektiğini söylemekle meşguldü. Arabasına bakmak için zamanı yoktu. Taemin’in arabasına bir şey yaptığından emindi.

“Yarışçılar yerlerinize. Lütfen.” Baekhyun emretti ama Sehun diğerinin yüzündeki endişeli bakışı görmüştü. Tamam, dikkatli olması gerekiyordu.

“3…2…1…GO!”

 Arabaların motorları çalışmıştı ve ikinci dönüşte Sehun sağ ön lastiğin iyi çalışmadığını, direksiyonun hareket ettirmek için çok sert olduğunu hissetmişti. Bu tek mânâya gelebilirdi, o götler kablolarla oynamışlardı. Vitesi hareket ettirmeye çalıştığında yapamamıştı ve motordan ses geliyordu.

Aynadan Taemin’in ona yaklaştığını görebiliyordu ve en kötüsü Jonghyun sol tarafındaydı. Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Ya şimdi ya hiç. İki seçeneği vardı; ya gazı en sona getirip kazanmaktı ama duramazdı çünkü freni çalışmıyordu.  Ya da şimdi duracak ve o şerefsizlerin kazanmasına izin verecekti. Maalesef, Sehun’un gururu çok büyüktü ve gözlerini kapatarak bir an canlı kalmak için dua etti. Gazı kökleyerek düşmanlarını geride bıraktı. Hızı saatte 15kmh idi, Sehun motorun yanacağını hissediyordu çünkü kaportadan duman çıkmaya başlamıştı. Araba patlayacaktı ve duvara çarpmadan önce arabadan çıkmayı umuyordu.

157kmh…158kmh…159kmh… Sehun arabayı daha fazla kontrol edemiyordu, rakiplerinden uzaklaşmıştı ve kazanmıştı ama araba durmuyordu… 165kmh, maksimum hız sınırıydı. Sehun arabanın kapısını açtı ama hız ve rüzgâr çok güçlüydü. Sehun üçten geriye saydıktan sonra atladı ve araba o anda patlayarak alev almıştı.

Arabalarından çıkan Taemin ve Jonghyun solgundular, Sehun’un bunu yapmasını beklemiyorlardı. Yarışı onlara bırakacaklarını düşünmüşlerdi, hayatını kahrolası bir yarış için riske atmasını değil. Luhan dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş, hareket edemiyordu. Sehun arabadan çıktı mı yoksa arabada öldü mü görememişti. Baekhyun ve Kai koşturarak Sehun’u arıyorlardı. Ambulans takımı yardım edecekti ama her şey çok sessizdi. Sehun hiçbir şey olmamış gibi onlara yaklaşıyordu. Sadece sol kolu ve sağ kaşı kanıyordu. Ama iyiydi. Ve o şerefsiz gülümsüyordu.

Taemin ve Jonghyun’un yanına giderek omuzlarına vurdu. İki çocuk da çok solgundu ve hayalet görmüş gibi korkmuş hâldeydiler. “Benimle oyun oynamak için çok erken. Bir dahaki sefere arabalarınızın etrafında kalın çünkü onlarla oynayabilirim.”

Sehun ayrıldı, Luhan’ı iterek Baekhyun’un motosikletinin anahtarlarını aldı. Herkes şok içindeydi. Sehun delirmişti ama çok şanslıydı.

Baekhyun ve Kai, Baekhyun’un evinde koltukta oturarak bira içiyorlardı.

“Kalp krizi geçireceğimi sandım,” dedi Baekhyun.

“Ben de. O delirmiş, bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum. Ya ölseydi?” Kai hâlâ titriyordu. Gidip Sehun’u öpmeyi çok istiyordu ama yapamazdı ve Sehun’dan haber alamamak onu daha da endişelendiriyordu.

“Şimdiye kadar Oh Sehun’un kaderini herkesten daha iyi kontrol ettiğini anlaman lâzımdı. Onun İngiltere’deki yarışlarını YouTube’dan izledin mi hiç? Bugün hiçbir şeydi, bir köprüden göle atlayıp hayatta kalmıştı. Benden daha yaşlı bir arabayı 190kmh’da sürmüş ve araba patladığında içinden hiçbir şey olmamış gibi çıkmıştı. Bu çocuk deli ama aynı zamanda arabaları kontrol edebilen kahrolası bir dâhi.”

“Dâhi olabilir ama şansı ne kadar daha yanında olacak ki?” Kai fısıldadı ve iç çekti, hâlâ endişeliydi.

“Ne yaptığını anlayana kadar.”

“Öyle mi? Yani nasıl her şeyi önceden görebiliyor?” Kai, Baekhyun’a bakarak sordu.

“Çünkü bununla doğdu. Arabaları kontrol edebiliyor çünkü sen yanlış yapsan bile bir arabanın ne olduğunu biliyor. Ve sen, ben, Kris, buradaki herkes onun sahip olduğu altıncı hisse sahip değil.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun?” Kai güldü.

“Pekâlâ, arabandaki maksimum hızı hissedebiliyor musun?”

“Neden, zorunda olayım, yazıyor arabada.”

“İşte, orada yazan rakam senin dikkatli olman gereken rakam. 167kmh yazmasına rağmen arabanın hiç sorun çıkarmadan 190kmh’a çıkabildiğini hiç düşündün mü? Hayır, ama bu senin lanet göt Sehun’un bana arabana binmeden söyledi. Şimdi biranı iç ve çeneni kapat. Sâkinleşmem lâzım.”

“Emredersiniz, efendim!”

Akşamın kalanında sessiz durmuşlardı.


	6. 6.Bölüm

 

Kazadan sonra Kai, Sehun’dan uzaklaşmıştı ve birbirlerini görmemeleri Kai’yi daha çok endişelendiriyordu. O yüzden Jongin hayatının en iyi kararını vermişti: Oh Sehun’un kişisel sapığı olmak. Kai uzaktan Sehun’u izliyordu ama o kızı yeniden görmemişti ve bu garipti. Sehun’u her gün farklı insanlarla görüyordu ve Sehun’a yakın görünüyorlardı. Birkaç çeşit kitap getirmenin dışında bir şey yapmıyorlardı. Kitaplar çok kalındı, Kai korkmuştu. Sehun’un onları okuyor olması ise onu daha çok şaşırtmıştı. Ve Sehun her gün farklı kitap okuyordu.

Jongin gerçek sapık gibiydi ama daha fazlasını öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun onu aramamıştı ve onun aramalarını da açmıyordu. Sehun’un sadece onun aramalarını açmadığını biliyordu çünkü başkası aradığında hemen açıyor, hatta konuşurken gülümsüyordu.

Sehun’un gülümsemesini gördüğü her an terk edilmiş ve üzgün hissediyordu. Pekâlâ, Sehun iyi olduğu ve onu hasta edecek bir şey olmadığı için mutlu olmasını kendine söylediği zaman neredeyse sâkin davranmıştı. Sehun daha da zayıflamıştı ama iyiydi. Önemli olan da buydu. Ama Kai yine de kendi gibi davranmıyordu. Bir şeyler yanlıştı ve o hiçbir şey yapamıyordu.

Ve sorun da burada başlıyordu, Kai neden Sehun’a bu kadar çok sinirliydi, yakın arkadaşlardı ya da çıkar arkadaşıydılar; sevişmekten fazlasını yapmıyorlardı. Neden bu kadar sinirliydi ve telefonda Chanyeol’un mutlu sesini duymak onu neden sevindirmemişti? Chanyeol’u seviyordu, Sehun’u değil. Onu daha da sinirlendiren şey Chanyeol’un neşeli sesinin onu deli etmesiydi. Ses tonundan nefret etmeye başlamıştı ama Chanyeol’a söylemiyordu çünkü diğer olan dudak bükerek aptal ifadeler yapacaktı ve Kai daha fazlasını yapmasına izin verecekti. Bunların hepsi hayatını mahveden Oh Kahrolası Sehun yüzündendi.

“Hey, Kai-shi, bugün nasılsın?” Chanyeol’un neşeli sesi diğer hattan duyuldu.

“Neden bu kadar resmisin?” Kai sesini eğlenceli tutmaya çalışarak sordu.

“Sadece sormak ya da bir şeye ikna etmek istiyorum diyelim.” Chanyeol kıkırdadı.

“Nedir bebeğim?” Kai sordu. Yorgundu ve Sehun’un kıkırtılarını duymaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Az önce sarı saçın sana yakışacağını düşündüm. Saç stilini değiştirmek istediğini biliyorum o yüzden neden sadece rengini değiştirmiyorsun? Sarı sende harika görünecektir ve bu rengi severim.”

“Emin misin? Sarı en çok Kris’e yakışıyor. Bende iyi duracağını sanmıyorum.”

“Yakışacak tatlım. Sadece beni dinle ve yap. Oh, kapatmalıyım! Bye! Seni seviyorum!”

Kai cevap veremeden telefon kapanmıştı. Kai iç çekti, bu konuşma tanıdıktı ama hatırlayamıyordu. Kimle saç rengini konuşmuştu ki? Kai yeniden iç çekerek yatağına uzandı. Belki de iyi bir fikirdi, rengini değiştirip Chanyeol’a bir resmini atabilirdi böylece sevgilisi mutlu olurdu.

Yarın saç rengini değiştirdikten sonra Sehun’u görebilirdi. Yarın konuşmadıklarından ve Kai’in Oh Sehun’un kişisel sapığı olmasının üzerinden iki hafta geçmiş olacaktı. Saçlarını değiştirdiğinde Sehun’un da fikrine ihtiyacı vardı. Eğer diğeri sevmezse, o zaman değiştirecekti. Sehun’un ondan daha çok hoşlanmamasını sağlaması gerekiyordu.

Sehun zavallı gibi hissediyordu. 20 yıllık hayatında ilk kez makyaj yapmak zorundaydı. Ve Baekhyun’a yapmasını rica etmişti. Arkadaş ya da yakın değillerdi ama birbirlerine saygı duyduklarından Sehun, Baekhyun’un ona yardım edebileceğine karar vermişti. Ve yardım etmişti. İyi biriydi ve Sehun’u anlıyordu ama kararından hoşnut değildi.

“Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Yeterince uyumadığın için öleceksin.” Baekhyun gözlerinin altına kapatıcı sürerken konuştu. Evet, Baekhyun iyi biriydi.

“Bunu yapmam lâzım.” Sehun mırıldandı ve esnedi.

“Oh, sanırım zombi olup, kahve ve haplara bağımlı olmalısın, böylece ayakta kalıp yarışabileceksin; seni önemsemeyen birine akıllı olduğunu ve yarışçı olmak zorunda olmadığını göstermek için? Bak, istediğin kişi olma hakkına sahip olduğunu biliyorum ama sen benim sahip olmadığım şeye sahipsin, etrafımızda olanların sahip olmadığı bir şeye… Bunu kullanman lâzım. Sanırım biraz dürtüye ihtiyacın var. İçtenlikle bu dürtünün yakında ortaya çıkmasını umuyorum çünkü sonunda öleceksin; bilinen ve yarışçı olan biri olarak değil, aşırı kahve ve hap tüketiminden ölen hasta bir genç olarak.” Baekhyun iç çekti. “Hazırsın.”

“Teşekkürler.”

Sehun ayrılarak eve gitmeye başladı, arabasını bırakıp bırakmamaktan emin değildi. Zombiydi resmen, iki haftada insanların iki ayda öğrendiklerinden fazlasını öğrenmişti. Yorgundu ve Luhan’la buluşması, ardından Jongin’le görüşmesi gerekiyordu. Sâkinleşecek ve her ikisini dinleyecek sinir kalmamıştı. Bu günlerde çok fazla stres olup her an patlıyordu. Dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Eve girdiğinde Luhan’ın orada olduğunu gördü. Sehun’u öldürmeye hazır bir şekilde sandalyede oturuyordu.

Aynı zamanda Jongin, Sehun’un evinin önündeydi ama Luhan’ın arabasını ve evden gelen bağrışı duyunca duraklamıştı.

“Nasıl yaparsın? Bugün şirketin cevabı için son gündü ve sen cevap vermedin? Deli misin?”

“İstemiyorum! Luhan, lütfen bir kez benim yanımda ol!”

“Potansiyelini mahvediyorsun, lanet olsun! Sehun, beni dinle! Sadece bir kere!”

“Yarışçı olmak istemiyorum!”

“Olmalısın! Düşündüğünden daha fazlasına sahipsin!”

“Unuttum, tamam mı! Düşündüm ama unuttum!”

“Bana teşekkür etmelisin. Yarını son gün olarak ayarladım. Düşün bunu! Eğer yine hayır dersen, beni ve aileni unut.”

Luhan kapıyı açarak gitti. Sinirden kuduruyordu ve Kai buna memnun olmuştu. Eve girip girmemekte emin değildi. Sehun’un da sinirli olduğundan emindi ve o Sehun’a saçı ve Chanyeol hakkında konuşmak için gelmişti... Belki de doğru bir zaman değildi. Birkaç dakika bekledikten sonra kırılma sesleri duydu. Hızla içeri girdiğinde Sehun’un birkaç tabağın önünde titrediğini gördü.

“Sehun, iyi misin?” Jongin endişeyle sordu.

“Oh Kai, gelmişsin. Güzel.” Sehun fısıldayarak ayağa kalktı. Döndüğünde Kai’in saçlarını sarı olarak görüp gülümsedi. Kai kızarmıştı.

“Sevdin mi?” Kai utanarak sordu.

“Bayıldım, bunu biliyor muydun?” Sehun hâlâ gülümsüyordu. Daha iyi görünüyordu ve titremiyordu.

“Şey, Chanyeol bana yakışacağını söylediği için yaptım ve onu mutlu etmeye karar verdim. Daha önce yapmak gibi bir düşüncem yoktu o yüzden beğendin mi diye sana sormaya geldim.” Kai mutlulukla konuşuyordu. Sehun’un saçlarını sevmesinden memnundu.

“Chanyeol mu? Chanyeol için mi yaptın?” Sehun’un ses tonu sertleşmişti ve gülümsemesi yok olmuştu.

“Evet, o. Başka kim için olabilir. Daha önce saç rengi hakkında kimseyle konuşmadım yani evet, onun için. O benim sevgilim nasılsa, onu memnun etmeliyim.” Kai şaşkındı.

“Evet, sevgili. Sevgililer memnun edilmeli. İlk planda gelmeliler. Hatırlamıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Neyi hatırlamıyorum Sehun?”

“Ha, hiçbir şey, öylesine sordum.” Sehun güldü ama kahkahası ağlamaklıydı. Kai daha çok şaşırmıştı.

“Luhan’ın bahsettiği hangi şirket?” Kai sırıttı.

“Beni isteyen bir şirket, profesyonel olabilirim.” Sehun, Kai’ye yaklaştı. O kadar yaklaşmıştı ki Kai, Sehun’un ondan uzun olduğunu hatırladı.

“Ne güzel senin için, cevabın ne?” Kai, Sehun’un gözlerine bakıyordu. Yorgundular, teni daha solgundu ve Sehun daha zayıftı.

“Ne cevap vermemi istiyorsun? Gitmemi istiyor musun? Beni özleyecek misin?” Sehun sorular sormaya başlamıştı. Jongin ne cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu.

“Şey, ne istiyorsan onu yap. Siyah Porsche’ı aldığın için hâlâ kızgınım, onu istiyordum.”

“Eğer bana cevap verirsen onu sana veririm.”

“Emin misin?” Kai’in kafası karışmıştı. Sehun sahip olduğu arabayı kimseye vermezdi. Sürmese bile onun favorisi olduğunu söylerdi.

“Eminim. Araba Baekhyun’un yanında nasılsa. O yüzden cevap vermelisin.”

“Sadece cevaplar, daha fazlası yok. Daha fazla yarış yok ya da öyle bir şey.”

“Hayır, ne düşündüğünü bilmek istiyorum.”

Kai derin bir nefes aldı, endişeliydi, o arabayı her şeyden çok istiyordu. Kendini kaybedecek kadar kızmıştı. En kötüsü de o zamanlar Luhan ve Sehun’un yanında bile değildi. Yarış onlarındı, yarış yaparken tartışıyorlardı. En sonunda Sehun kazanmıştı ama Luhan daha da sinirlenerek Sehun’a vurmaya başlamıştı ve birkaç kişi onları durdurmak zorunda kalmıştı. Sonunda Luhan, Sehun’a bir öpücük vermişti ama Kai hâlâ sinirliydi, o arabayı istiyordu.

“Sanırım bu senin için en iyisi. Yani orada burada yarışmak zorunda kalmayacaksın. Bizimle yarışırken oyun oynayan çocuk gibisin. İki yıldır kimse seni yenemiyor. Buradaki kimsenin senin kadar iyi olduğunu sanmıyorum. Yani gitmelisin ve senden daha iyi olanları yenmelisin. Bunu yapabilirsin. Birazcık pratik lâzım o kadar. En iyisi, kompetan, yarışların efendisi olabilirsin. Seni özlemeyeceğim çünkü senin adına mutlu olacağım. Her yarışını izliyor olacağım. Chanyeol’la senin hakkında konuşacağım. Olman gereken kişi, bir yıldız gibi.”

Kai hepsini tek nefeste söylemişti. Sehun boş bakışlarla ona bakıyordu, o orada değilmiş gibiydi. Jongin onun dinleyip dinlemediğinden emin değildi. Sehun iç çektiğinde onu silkelemek üzereydi.

“Hepsi bu mu? Bir yıldız mı olmamı istiyorsun?”

“Evet Sehun. Yıldız olmanı istiyorum.”

“Beni artık becermek istemiyor musun? Chanyeol gider gitmez bana koşarak beni becermek için burada olmayacak mısın? Burada bunu yapamayacak mısın? Beni becerip işin bittiğinde beni terk edecek misin? Oyuncağından bıktın mı? Benimleyken mutlu muydun bari? Ya da beni becerirken her seferinde Chanyeol’u hayâl edip onu mu özlüyorsun?”

Sehun daha sonra gülmeye başladı, Kai ne diyeceğinden emin değildi. Nasıl tepki vereceğinden emin değildi. Kızgın mı olmalıydı, sâkin mi? Yapılacak doğru şeyi yaparak sessiz kaldı.

“Evet diyeceğim. Profesyonel olacağım. Ama beni gördüğünde hiç tanımamışsın gibi davranmak zorundasın. Etrafta benim hakkımda konuşamazsın. Bana dokunamayacaksın, sen benim için hiç kimse olacaksın, ben de senin için. Yabancılar olacağız o yüzden hemen evimden def ol ve kahrolası arabanı Baekhyun’dan al, bir daha asla beni düşünme. Sen ve ben yabancılarız, birbirimizi tanımıyoruz. Sen Chanyeol’a sahipsin ve onunla mutlu ol.”

Sonra Sehun arkasını dönerek Luhan’ı aradı.

“Luhan şirketi ara ve onlara kontratı imzalayacağımı söyle. Bana verdikleri her yarışa katılacağım.” Telefonu kapattı ve şok içinde olan Jongin’e döndü.

“Git. Seni bir daha görmek istemiyorum.”

“En azından sana son kez sarılabilir miyim?” Kai alçak sesle sordu.

“Hayır, sizi tanımıyorum, Kim Jongin. Lütfen gidin yoksa polisi ararım. Oh ve bu renkten nefret ettim, sizi bir fahişe gibi göstermiş. Oops, öyle olduğunuz için üzgünüm.”

Kai mutfakta tek başına bırakılmıştı. Diğeri odasına gitti. Kai donmuştu, heykel gibiydi. Sessizce ağlıyordu, yaşlar gözlerinden durmaksızın akıyordu. Canı yanmıştı. Hiç böyle hissetmemişti, Chanyeol’la neredeyse ayrılacakları zaman bile. Evden çıkarak Baekhyun’a gitti. Onu ve arabayı görmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun’un ona bıraktığı tek şey. Dışarıda yağmur yağıyordu ve Jongin koşmaya başladı. Hızlı olmalıydı.


	7. 7.Bölüm

 

“Ne oldu sana?” kapıyı açtığında Baekhyun sordu. Yarı çıplak ve ıslaktı, Jongin onun duştan çıktığını düşündü.

“Porsche burada mı?” Kai’in sesi çatlamıştı. Boğazı acıyordu, ıslaktı ve soğuktan dolayı titriyordu.

“Siyah olan mı beyaz olan mı?” Kai içeriye girerken Baekhyun sordu.

“Siyah olan? Neden sordun?” Kai öksürmeden önce sordu.

“Sordum sadece. Hadi gel, banyoya giderek sıcak bir duş al sonra seni arabaya götüreceğim.” Baekhyun emrederek Kai’ye kıyafetlerinden verdi. Baekhyun’un ona sinirlendiğini sezmişti ama arabanın yanında olmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Duş Kai’yi rahatlatmıştı, ısınmaya ihtiyacı olduğu için daha uzun süre kalmaya çalışmıştı. Su soğuduğunda tıslayarak çıktı. Baekhyun’un verdiği kıyafetleri giydi, ona biraz küçük gelmişlerdi ama Kai bir şey dememeye karar verdi. Baekhyun’un giyinik bir hâlde koltukta bira içtiğini gördü.

“Ee, neler oldu?” Baekhyun televizyona bakarak sordu.

“Hiçbir şey olmadı, her şey yolunda. Endişelenme.” Kai mırıldandı, küçük bir çocuk gibi dizlerine sarılıyordu.

Baekhyun iç çekerek Kai’ye döndü. “Ayrıldınız mı?” sordu.

“Hayır, Chanyeol’la iyiyiz.” Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi.

“Onu sormadım. Sehun hakkında konuşuyordum, ayrıldın mı onunla?”

“Ayrılmak mı, biz çıkmıyorduk. Onu sevmiyordum bile!” Kai yanıyormuş gibi ayağa kalktı ve kırgın, incinmiş görünüyordu ki Baekhyun gülmek istiyordu. Kırgın ve incinmiş olması gereken Sehun’du.

“Oh evet, ne kadar aptal olduğunu unutmuşum!”

“Tamam, ben en iyisi değilim ama şu anda kırgın ve incinmiş olmam lâzım çünkü…”

“Seks arkadaşın seni terk etti? Çünkü aptalsın ve doğru anda doğru şeyi söyleyemiyorsun? Başka birisini incittiğinde ne hissettiğini bilmiyorsun? Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun ve seni gerçekten önemseyen birisini daha kötü hâle getiriyorsun? Hangisi Kai? Söylesene, Sehun’a kızmanın ve incinmenin arkasındaki nedeni merak ediyorum.”

Kai bir şey diyemiyordu. Ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu, artık hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Artık kendinden emin değildi, Chanyeol’u mu yoksa Sehun’u mu seviyor bilmiyordu. Sehun’a neden sinirli olduğunu ama aynı zamanda bağırmak ve ağlamak isteyecek kadar incinmiş olduğunu bilmiyordu. Cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı ama kendi bile veremiyordu. Baekhyun’un bakışları yanlış yaptığını ve Sehun’un onun için daha değerli olduğunu fark ettiriyordu.

 Sessiz kalarak Baekhyun’un yanına gitti. “Bana sarıl, tamam mı?” Kai fısıldayarak Baekhyun’a sarıldığında, diğerini ona karşılık verdi.

Jongin konuşmaya hazır olana kadar uzun süre öyle kaldılar. Koltukta oturdular ve Baekhyun’un birasından büyük bir yudum aldı ikisi de.

“Sehun gidecek. Profesyonel olacak.”

“Yani senin dürtü olduğun konusunda haklıyım, ha?” Baekhyun gülümsedi.

“Neden bahsediyorsun?”

“Sehun hayatta kalabilmek için ilaçlara ve kahveye bağımlı olmuştu. Sürekli çalışıyordu. Daha fazlasını öğrenebilmek için bazı tıp öğrencileri ona kitap getiriyordu ve derslere çalışamadan yarışlara katılamıyordu.”

Jongin şaşırmıştı, Sehun’un üniversiteye gitmek için çalıştığını hiç düşünmemişti. Ondan uzakta tek gecelik ilişkiler yaşadığını düşünmüştü. Aptaldı, kendini dövmek istiyordu.

“Yani dedikodu değildi?”

“Hayır, bugün gelip bana makyaj yaptırdı, senin ve Luhan’ın önünde iyi görünmek istiyordu.”

“Onu görmeye gideceğimi biliyordu? Nasıl?” Kai şaşırarak sordu.

“Seni tanıyor Jongin-ah. Seni çok iyi tanıyor, senin değişeceğini ve onun için iyi olacağını düşünmüştü. Sorun şu ki sen değişmedin ve ona daha çok zarar verdin. Şimdi onu sinirlendirdin ve asla yapmak istemediği bir şeyi yaptırdın. Kendini kaybetmesine neden oldun. Ama sen de onu kaybettin.”

“Nasıl bu kadar çok şey biliyorsun?”

“Onunla konuştum. Onu dinleyecek birisine ihtiyacı vardı. O kişi de bendim.”

Kai şaşırmıştı. Sehun’un ona her zaman her şeyi söylediğini düşünüyordu ama aslında Sehun ona hiçbir şey dememişti. Sessizdi ve her zaman onu dinliyordu. Konuşan ve onu beceren Kai’di. Sehun ona asla gelmemişti, şey bir kere gelmişti ama birisi ona tecavüz etmişti ve Kai’in rahatlatmasına ihtiyacı vardı o zaman.

Nasıl hissettiğini hiç söylememişti. Sehun bir gizemdi ve onun hakkında daha fazla şey öğrenmesinin gerek olmadığını düşünmüştü. Belki onu anlayabilirdi ama Sehun’u uzun zamandır itiyordu ve nasıl yaptığını bile bilmiyordu.

Jongin iç çekerek Baekhyun’a baktı. “Aptalım, değil mi? Sehun beni gerçekten çok seviyordu ve ben onu uzaklaştırdım, değil mi?”

“Evet ve şimdi sana inanmasını sağlamak senin elinde, tabii ona karşı hislerinde emin olduğun zaman.”

“Beni Chanyeol’den daha mı çok seviyor?”

“Sehun senin için hayatını vermeye hazırdı. Ve sen, seni prenses gibi hissettirebilecek birini kaybettin.” Baekhyun kıkırdadı.

“Üstte olan bendim.” Kai tısladı.

“Pardon, o zaman prens gibi hissettiren.” Baekhyun ayağa kalktı ve Kai’ye anahtarları attı. “Bunlar garajın anahtarları. Git ve siyah Porsche’u aç. Beyaz olanın içine girmek istiyorsan siyahı bırakmak zorundasın.”

“Ne?”

Kai dediklerini anlamamıştı o yüzden gözlerini devirerek garaja gitti. İki tane Porsche vardı. Siyah ve beyaz. Kai beyaz olanın içindeki balonları görünce ağlayacakmış gibi hissetmişti, işi batırmasaydı onun için bir sürpriz gibi olacaktı.

Jongin arabalara yaklaştı ve siyah olanın kapısını açtı. İçine girerek deri koltuklarına dokundu. Mükemmeldi. Vitesin yanında bir şey hissetmişti. Bir kutu olduğunu gördü. İçinde başka şeylerle bir mektup vardı. Mektubu eline aldı.

**“Merhaba Kai,**

**Sanırım sonumuz iyi bitmedi, bu mektubu okuyorsan her şey bitmiş demek ki. Sana seni sevdiğimi söylemek istiyorum ve seni kızdırdığım için üzgünüm. Sanırım artık bir profesyonel olacağım. Keşke daha uzun süre beraber olabilseydik.**

**Evimin anahtarlarını kutuya bırakmanı istiyorum. Bendeki evinin anahtarlarını kutuya bıraktım. Kutuyu Baekhyun’a ver, daha sonra gelip alırım.**

**Sehun.”**

Kai ağlamak istiyordu, Sehun birbirlerinden uzak durmalarını istiyordu. Anahtarı kutuya koydu ama kendininkini almadı. Sehun’un ona geri verip vermeyeceğini görmek istiyordu. Sehun’un önemsediği tek şeydi ve Kai’in tek şansıydı. Jongin kapıyı açarak beyaz olana gitti. kapıyı açtığında biri hariç tüm balonlar çıkmıştı. İçeri girerek balonu aldı, orada da bir kutu ve mektup vardı.

Kai mektubu açtı ve ağlamaya başladı.

**“Merhaba Jongin-ha, bebeğim, kocacığım, ya da sana nasıl seslenmemi istiyorsan!**

**Bunu okuyorsan sanırım sana itiraf etmiş olmalıyım ve sen de evet demiş olmalısın. Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri sana** **â** **şığım. Ve sonunda itiraf ettim, burada olduğun için mutluyum. Siyah olana bakma, o kötü olan. Umarı** **m** **kutunun içindeki sana uyar. Beni becerdiğin için bana başka bir şey vermek zorundasın. Seni seviyorum!**

**Doktorun Sehunnie.”**

Kai kutuyu açtığında iki tane çift yüzüğü vardı. Birinde ‘Sehun’u seviyorum’ diğerinde ‘Jongin’i seviyorum’ yazıyordu ve yanlarında ufak bir not vardı; “Romantik, değil mi?” Kai ağlıyordu, en çok istediği şeyden Sehun’u uzaklaştırmıştı. Sehun’u kaybetmişti. Bu kadar aptal olmasaydı ona sahip olabilirdi. Sehun’a, aşkına, Sehun’la harika bir hayata sahip olabilirdi. Chanyeol’la konuşmasının aynısını hatırlamıştı, Sehun’un hatırlayıp hatırlamadığını sorduğu şeyi hatırlamıştı.

Sehun ve Kai bu konuşmayı daha önce yapmıştı. Kai, Sehun’u becermeyi bırakıp yatakta uzanırken, onun gibi esmer teni olan bir adamın sarı saçlarını görmüştü ve onda nasıl görüneceğini merak etmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’a sormuştu bunu.

“Hey, sence sarı bana yakışır mı?”

“Evet, sarı saçla harika görünürsün. Seksi ve güzel olursun.”

“Sarıyı seviyorsun?”

“Aslında bayılıyorum ve sen de sarıya boyatırsan daha çok severim.”

“Ah tamam sus! Ben ve sarı saç, olmaz.” Kai gülmüştü.

“Can yakıcı olursun. Güven bana ve dene, lütfen.” Sehun dudak bükmüştü, çok sık görmediği bir şeydi çünkü Sehun her zaman erkeksi, soğuk ve uzak biri olarak görünürdü.

Ama Kai Sehun’u dinlemeyerek onu kendinden uzaklaştırmıştı. Kai onu hiç dinlememişti ve Sehun dudak büktüğünde ona gülerek çirkin göründüğünü söylemişti. Sehun’u incitmişti. Sehun onu hiç bırakmamıştı. Sehun’un ne olursa olsun yanında olacağını düşünmüştü. Chanyeol ve Luhan bilmediği sürece Sehun’un onun olacağını sanmıştı.

Hatalıydı. Sehun her zaman ona aitti ama Kai onu uzaklaştırmıştı. Sarı saçları konusunda Chanyeol’u dinlemişti çünkü Chanyeol sevgilisiydi. Chanyeol’u mutlu etmek istediği için yapmıştı. Sehun için yapabilirdi ve onu Chanyeol’dan daha mutlu edebilirdi. Ama Kai, Sehun’un ona ne dediğini dinlememişti. Sehun’u hiç dinlememişti. Tek denediği zaman seks yaparken Sehun’un solumalarını, inlemelerini duymayı sevdiği zamandı.

Bir saat önce her şeyi kaybetmişti. Yüzükleri aldı. Yüzüğü takamazdı ama yanında güvende olacaklarından emin olacaktı ve bir gün ne yaptığından emin olduğunda onları ya atacak ya da sahibine geri verecekti.

Kai beyazdan çıkarak siyah olana bindi. Oradan uzaklaştı, özgür hissediyordu. Chanyeol’la çok şey hakkında konuşacağını biliyordu ama şimdilik arabanın hızını hissetmek istiyordu. Sehun’un hızla sürerken nasıl hissettiğini öğrenmek istiyordu. Bir yarışçı olarak hissetmek istiyordu.

Kim Jongin’in Oh Sehun’a ihtiyacı vardı ve eğer çok geç kalmadıysa ona sahip olabilirdi.


	8. 8.Bölüm

 

Sabah erken saatler Sehun, Baekhyun’a gitmişti. Baekhyun ona gülümseyerek su vermişti, kendisi ise bira almıştı.

“Güvenlik önce gelir, huh?” Sehun gülerek suyunu içti.

“Tabii ki ve özellikle profesyonel olduğunda.” Baekhyun yeniden gülümsedi. “Daha iyi görünüyorsun ama eminim dış görünüşün böyle sadece.”

“Doğru. Mutluyum ya da deniyorum. Sen dâhil herkesin benden istediği şey bu. Kai beni durdurmaya çalışmadı bile. Ameliyathanede değil yolda öleceğim. Sanırım bu her şeyin en iyisi. Luhan mutlu, ailem mutluluktan ağlıyor. Ben bir şey kaybetmedim çünkü hiçbir şeyim yoktu.”

“Dürtü Kai’di, biliyordum! En iyi arkadaşın bir arkadaşa ne diyeceğini biliyorum ve kulağa umutsuz gelebilirim ama Kai senden hoşlanıyor ve hatta seni seviyor bile olabilir ancak çok aptal. Chanyeol’u seviyor, senin onu sevdiğini bilmesine rağmen. Seni geri istiyor ve sana gelecek. Jongin bıraktığın anahtarları almadı. Ama yüzüklerle beraber siyah Porsche’u aldı.”

“Yani? Onu gördüğünde anahtarları geri ve denememesini söyle çünkü dün şansını kaybetti. Sadece kendini önemseyen ve beni anlamaya çalışmayan birisine ihtiyacım yok.”

“Bak, bana kızma, sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum. Ama Luhan’ı gerçekten seviyor musun ve hayatını onunla geçirebilecek misin?” Baekhyun dikkatle sordu ve Sehun’un ifadesini anlamaya çalıştı.

“Ondan hoşlanıyorum, ondan hep hoşlandım ama hiç sevmedim. Diğer yandan o beni seviyor ve sanırım onunla mutlu olabilirim. Bir gün onu sevebilirim.” Sehun ellerine bakarak parmaklarıyla oynuyordu. Baekhyun gülümsedi.

“Eğer denersen ve Jongin’le konuşursan ikiniz için doğru kararı verirsin.”

“Yapamam çünkü istemiyorum, yoruldum. Onu seviyorum ve yanındayken beni kontrol edebiliyor. Benden köprüden atlamamı istese onu dinlerim. Ben sadece… yoruldum. Zamana ihtiyacım var. Doğru şeyi yapmak istiyorum.”

Sessiz kaldılar. Baekhyun, Sehun’un gözyaşlarını görebiliyordu. Sehun’un gördüğü en soğuk, en mesafeli kişi olduğunu düşünmüştü ama şimdi Sehun’u anlıyordu. Zengindi ancak ailesi onu parası için oyuncak gibi kullanıyordu. Sehun, Kai’yi seviyordu ama Jongin, Chanyeol’u sevdiğine dair düşüncelere kapılmıştı ve ne kaybettiğini anlayamıyordu. Sehun şimdilik herkesin istediğini yapmaya karar vermişti. Ama Baekhyun, Sehun’un akıllı olduğunu ve doktor olma düşüncesinin hâlâ olduğunu biliyordu. Yine de endişeliydi, Sehun güçlü birisiydi ama bu nereye kadar sürecekti? Her şeyi tek başına yapabiliyordu ama orada yarışmaya başlamak onun için zor olacaktı. Sehun’un kariyerinin zor ve sağlığı için tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun’un yavru köpek bakışlarını görünce gülümsedi. Bisikletiyle yarışmak istiyordu.

“Tur atmak ister misin?” Baekhyun sordu ve Sehun’un gözlerinin parladığını görünce güldü. Çocuk gibi görünüyordu.

“Devam et.” Sehun geldi ve ona sarılarak anahtarları aldı. Yarışlardaki o çocuğu özlemişti. Sehun yorgun olsa bile her zaman dimdikti. Alayı ve yaramazlığı özlemişti. Yıldız olsa bile Sehun’un aynı kalmasını umuyordu Baekhyun.

Sehun özgür hissediyordu. Rüzgârı hissediyordu. Hız, motordan gelen müzik… bunları özlemişti. Daha sonra şirkettekilerle görüşecekti. Onlarla konuşarak yarış için Kanada’ya gidecekti. Luhan onunla gelebilirdi. 2 yıl sonra eve geri dönebilirdi. Jongin’i özleyecekti.

Anahtarları Baekhyun’a vererek oradan ayrıldı. Toplantıya gitmeden önce uyumak istiyordu. Beyaz Porsche’u aldı ve eve sürdü. Ama önce üniversiteye giderek dekanla konuştu.

“Merhaba Bay Oh, sanırım kararınızı verdiniz.” Dekan sandalyesine oturarak sordu. Sehun karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

“Verdim Bay Park. Hâlâ bu üniversitede kalmak sizin için uygun mu öğrenmek isterim.”

“Tabii ki. Sizin gibi iyi notları olan ve dersi gerçekten anlayan küçük öğrencileri kaybetmek istemem.”

“Sınavlara nasıl girebilirim, yarışıyor olacağım ve bu ülkede olmayacağım?”

“Beni ya da sekreterimi arayarak bize haftalık rapor vermelisin, Kore’ye geldiğinde ise sınavlara girersin.”

“Sadece bu kadar mı?”

“Sadece bu kadar ve umarım en iyisi olursunuz Bay Oh. İyi şanslar dilerim.”

“Teşekkürler efendim. Sizi hayâl kırıklığına uğratmayacağım.”

Sehun oradan ayrıldığında yenilenmiş gibi hissediyordu. Yarışsa bile hâlâ doktor olabilirdi. Sınavlar için gerekli kitapları satın alması lâzımdı. Sehun gülümsedi, sonunda umudu vardı. Uyuyakalmıştı ve Luhan uyandırmaya geldiğinde rahatlamış hissediyordu. Öpüştükten sonra Sehun en iyi takımını giydi.

Toplantı resmiydi ve şehirdeki en iyi restoranlardan birindeydi. Sehun içeri girdiğinde ve zengin insanları gördüğünde oradan değilmiş gibi hissetmişti. Sehun parasını hiç düşünmemişti ama kendinden emin bir şekilde çalışmalıydı. Parasını kullanmasa bile en zenginlerden birisiydi. Sehun derin nefes alarak masadaki insanlara gülümsedi. İyi insanlara benziyorlardı.

Dört saat boyunca konuşup sohbet etmişlerdi, Sehun iyi hissediyordu. Masadakilerden birisi kabin görevlisi olacaktı ve Sehun yarışırken onunla konuşup yardım edecekti. Diğeri şirketin CEO’suydu ve o da eski bir yarışçıydı. Karısı korktuğu ve çocuğu için yaşaması gerektiğini söyleyince yarışmayı bırakmıştı. Üçüncü kişi şirketteki en iyi yarışçıydı ve aynı zamanda Koreliydi. Dördüncü kişi ise motor tamircisi ve o da eski bir yarışçıydı, neredeyse ölmek üzereyken kariyerini bırakmıştı.

Hepsi iyi insanlardı ve Sehun’u her şeyde yardım edeceklerine söz verdiler. Yarışçı ona genel hataları göstereceğini ve en iyi olmasına yardım edeceğini söylemişti. Sehun neden en iyisi olmasını istediğini sorduğunda yarışçı dişli bir rakip istediğini söylemişti.

“Neden senden daha iyi olacağımı düşünüyorsun?”

“Sende, bende olmayan ve asla olmayacak bir şey var.”

“Nedir bu?”

“Azim. Ne istediğini ve nasıl elde edeceğini biliyorsun.”

“Bununla senden iyi olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Bunla yarışta herkesten iyi olacaksın. Nereden geldiğini ve nasıl yarışçı olduğunu unutmaman lâzım. Pek çok yarışçım ulaşılmaz olduğunu düşündükleri için öldü. O yüzden dikkatli ol.” CEO söylemişti. Çok ciddi görünüyordu ve Sehun titredi.

“Asla unutmayacağım.”

“Umuyoruz ki unutmazsın. Bir yarış olmadığında garajda birisine ihtiyacım var.” Tamirci gülüyordu.

“Ben arabaları tamir etmekte oldukça iyiyim.” Sehun ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi.

“Öyle olsan iyi olur.”

Ayrılmadan önce biraz daha sohbet etmişlerdi. Sehun onlarla iyi geçindiği için mutluydu. Eve giderken Luhan’ın mutlu gülümsemesini görebiliyordu.

“Mutlu görünüyorsun.”

“Tabii ki Sehunnie. Sonunda doğru kararı verdin.”

Yeniden öpüştükten sonra Luhan gitti. Sehun iç çekti, Luhan’ın aynı şeyleri söylemesinden nefret ediyordu. Kıyafetlerini alarak banyoya gitti, duş alıp uyuması lâzımdı. Yarın gidip sınavları için kitap alması gerekiyordu. Eşofmanını giyip kendini yatağa bırakacağı zaman telefonunun titrediğini duydu. Bu geç saatte arayana küfretti. Telefonu aldı ve mesajı gönderen kişiyi görünce taş kesilmişti.

**“Yarım saat içinde daireye gel ve şarap getir. Biraz eğlenmem lazım ve sen beni eğlendireceksin, Sürtük.”**


	9. 9.Bölüm

 

Jongin sinirliydi, kızgındı ve incinmişti. Baekhyun’u öldürmek istiyordu. Sehun’un anahtarı görünce ne tepki verdiğini sorunca Baekhyun ona sırıtarak aptal olduğunu söylemişti. Sonra anahtarı göstererek ona gülmüştü. Bu hiç komik değildi, Baekhyun’la anahtarı Sehun’a kendisi vereceğine dair tartışmaya girmişti ama Baekhyun ona yine gülmüştü.

“Onu incittin, seni yeniden görmek istememekte haklı.”

“Baekhyun, neden seninle yakın olduğumu anlamıyorum.” Kai arkadaşına tısladı.

“Çünkü yüzüne karşı yalan söylemeyen tek kişi benim.”

Baekhyun’un ses tonu kafasını karıştırmıştı. Baekhyun birisinin ona yalan söylediğini mi imâ ediyordu? Kai kafasını salladı ve kendi anahtarını alarak oradan ayrıldı. İyi olan şey, Chanyeol eve dönüyordu ve Kai yalnız hissetmeyecekti. Sehun o gün ayrılmıştı ve Kai depresyondaydı.

Sehun ondan bir şey istemediğini açıkça belirtmişti ve Jongin’in gözlerine bakarak Luhan’ı öptükten sonra beyaz Porsche ile gitmişti. Kai sinirliydi, Sehun’a veda etmek istemişti ama diğeri onu görmezden gelmişti. Sehun’la hiç bağı kalmamıştı ve kaybolmuş hissediyordu.

Yarışlardan gördüğüne göre Sehun’u özlüyordu. Zitao, Sehun’un takımından birisi, Sehun’un arabasının benzerini gördüğü an ağlamaya başlıyordu. Zitao arabaya sarılıp Sehun için ağlarken ve Chen ve diğerleri onu ayırmaya çalışırken Baekhyun gülüyordu. Sahne çok komikti ama Kai kendini kontrol edemeyip aynısını yapmaktan korkmuştu.

Chanyeol geri dönmüştü ama her zamanki gibi Kai’in evine gitmeyerek onunla daha sonra buluşacağını söylemişti. Ve çoktan bir ay geçmişti. Sehun her dergi ve televizyon kanalındaydı, büyük bir olay yaratmıştı. Herkes onu istiyordu. Televizyonda sakin ve mutlu görünüyordu. Kai daha çok sinirlenmişti. Luhan her yerde yanındaydı ve karısı gibi davranıyordu. Dedikodular Luhan ve Sehun’un evlendiğini söylüyordu. Lanet olsun Sehun onun karısıydı.

Evet, Jongin’in delirdiğini söyleyebilirsiniz. Ama Sehun’un onun karısı olduğunu ve ona ait olduğunu söylüyordu. Sehun’un geri döneceğini öğrendiğinde Jongin ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Chanyeol’u şaşırtmaya karar vermişti. Sehun’un eski videolarını izlemekten ve Sehun’u durdurmayı düşünmekten delirecekti.

Kai Porsche’a atladı. Sehun’dan kalan tek şey… Chanyeol’un evine giderek sessizce içeri girdi. Çok sessizdi. Chanyeol’un uyuduğunu ya da evde olmadığını düşünmüştü. Ama arabasını düşününce buralarda olmalıydı. Duş sesini duyana kadar etrafta gezinmişti. Kai sırıttı ve yatak odasına giderek Chanyeol’u şaşırtmaya karar verdi. Sessizce kapıyı açtı.

İçeri girdiğinde gömleğini çıkardı. Pantolonunu çıkarmaya başladığında çekmecenin üzerinde tanıdık bir şey görmüştü. Bildiği ve Chanyeol’a ait olmayan bir şey. Jongin’in kanı sinirden köpürüyordu. Düşündüğü şey olmaması için dua ediyordu. Eline aldı. Yanında küçük bir yanık bulunan küçük kırmızı bir Ferrari bulunan bir anahtarlıktı. Kai bunu herkesten iyi biliyordu. Bu yanığı o yapmıştı ve bu şeyi Sehun’a o vermişti.

Sehun’u şaşırtmak istemişti ve ona büyük çikolatalı kekle bu anahtarlığı almıştı. Ama Sehun’un yakında geleceğini bildiğinden mumları yakmaya çalışırken anahtarlığı Sehun’un görebileceği yere koymuştu. Ancak anahtarlık birden yanarak onu da yakmıştı. Jongin canı yandığı için tıslarken Sehun onu izleyerek gülüyordu. Keki yedikten sonra eğlenmişlerdi ve sonunda Kai, Sehun’la sevişmişti. Sehun’un yaramaz olduğunu, onu öptüğünü ve hatta onu sürdüğünü çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Sehun üzerine binmekten nefret ederdi.

Kai aynı anahtarlığı tutmuştu, anahtarları bile vardı. Kai terk edilmiş ve kızgın hissediyordu. Düşündüğü şeyin olmamasını umuyordu. Duş sesi durmuştu ve Chanyeol dışarı çıkmıştı. Islaktı ve Kai’yi görünce sırıttı.

“Oh, bebeğim eğlenmek mi istiyormuş?” Chanyeol hâlâ Kai’in tuttuğu şeyi görmüyordu.

“Bu neden senin yanında?” Kai hırladı. Chanyeol’u dövmeye hazırdı ama önce açıklamaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum.” Chanyeol sesini normal çıkarmaya çalışıyordu ama çatlamıştı. Kai sırıttı.

“Bu Sehun’un ve senin yatak odandan ne yapıyor?” Kai artık bağırıyordu.

“Ah hadi ama. Bilmiyormuş gibi davranma.” Chanyeol kıyafetlerini giymeye başladı.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Sana söylemedi mi? Pekâlâ, onu tek beceren sen değildin. Onu becerdiğini biliyordum ve bir anlaşma yaptık. Dükkânı soyduğunu ve bunun yarışçı olarak kariyerini kaybettireceğini hatırlıyor musun? Sehun sana ilgileneceğini söylemişti? Pekâlâ, ilgilendi ve bana babamın arabayı sürmene izin vermesi için bedeniyle söz verdi. Babam öğrenmemişti çünkü kimseye söylemedim. Sehun onu becermeme izin verdi.” Chanyeol sakince konuşuyordu.

“Ona tecavüz mü ettin?” Kai dişlerini sıkarak sordu. Kızgındı, titriyordu.

“Oh, benden kaçmaya çalıştığı için ona çoğu kez tecavüz ettim. Akıllı bir çocuktu ama senin için, güvende kalman için bana her şeyini verdi. Kıçını tattığını ve bana daha erken tatmam için izin vermediğine inanamıyorum.” Chanyeol sırıttı.

“Aptal mısın? Bilseydim sana asla izin vermezdim. O yalnızca benim.” Kai tıslayarak Chanyeol’a yumruk attı. Chanyeol’un düşmesini sağlamıştı. Her yer kan gölüne dönene kadar Chanyeol’u yumruklamıştı. Ona tekme attı ve elini en sonunda Chanyeol’un boğazına bastırdı. Adam nefes alamıyordu ve kan öksürmesini sağlıyordu. Kai mutluydu.

“Dinle bebeğim. Senden ayrılıyorum. Eğer ben yarışlardan atılırsam ya da Sehun ve benim hakkımda bir şey duyarsam, herkese uyuşturucuyu nasıl sevdiğini anlatırım. Masum kızlara ve artık bir yıldız olan Sehun’a da tecavüz ettiğin öğrenilir. Hapse girersin. O yüzden kararımı değiştirip seni öldürmeden önce git yat. Ve unutma sakın, Sehun sadece ve sadece benim.” Kai, Chanyeol’un boğazını bıraktığında diğeri öksürmeye başladı. Yüzü kandan dolayı kırmızıydı ve Kai bazı dişlerinin kırıldığını görüyordu. Anahtarlığı alarak Chanyeol’u bir kez daha tekmeledi ve Chanyeol’un acı çığlığını duyunca güldü. Kai’in izni olmadan Oh Sehun’a dokunduğu içindi.

Jongin arabasına binerek eve gitti. Baekhyun’a Sehun’un ne zaman geleceğini ya da en azından yerini söyletmenin bir planını kurarken duşa girdi. Sehun’la konuşması ve onu sevdiğini söylemesi lâzımdı. Ne kadar deli görünürse görünsün Sehun’un anahtarlığını Chanyeol’un odasında görünce kıskançlıktan delirmişti ve Sehun’u sevdiğini anlamıştı. Sehun dışında kimseyi bu kadar kıskanıp delirmemişti.

Küçükken bazı kızlar gelip Sehun’la oynamaya başlayınca Sehun, Jongin’i yalnız bırakınca ilk kez kıskanmıştı. Kız Sehun’la çok yakındı ve gülüyorlardı. Jongin dışında herkesin yanında kızarıyordu. Küçük Jongin, kızı Sehun’dan uzaklaştırıp ağlamaya başlamıştı. Sehun başkalarıyla oynadığı, onlara gülümsediği için kızdığını ve üzüldüğünü söylemişti. Sehun’a sadece onun için kızarıp gülümseyebileceğini söylemişti. Sehun da Kai’yi üzdüğü için ağlamaya başlamıştı ve Jongin’i mutlu etmek için her şeyi yapacağını söz vermişti. O zaman Jongin de aynı şey için Sehun’a söz vermişti.

Sehun sözünü tutmuş ve Kai’yi asla üzmemişti, onun güvende olmasını sağlamıştı ve her şeyde yardım etmişti. Ama Jongin onu sadece üzmüştü. Hislerine karşılık vermemişti ve Sehun'a oyuncağı gibi davranarak onu önemsememişti. Sehun’u üzmüştü ve kendinden uzaklaştırmıştı. Sehun’un gittiğini gördüğünde şansını kaybettiğini anlamıştı. Onu durdurabilirdi ve Sehun her zaman yanında olabilirdi. Kai iyi olana kadar hep yanında kalmıştı. Jongin şimdi Baekhyun’un evinin önünde hızla kapıyı yumrukluyordu.

“Ne va.. Jongin?”

“Chanyeol’un Sehun’a tecavüz ettiğini biliyor muydun?” Baekhyun sessiz kaldı. “Ne zaman geleceğini ya da nerede olduğunu söyle bana! Onunla konuşmam lâzım.”

“Onu incitip tekrar yalnız mı bırakacaksın?”

Jongin başını hayır anlamında salladı.

“O zaman sana söyleyeceğim.”


	10. 10.Bölüm

 

Sehun çok yorgundu. Eğitim ve yarış, hayatını zorlaştırmıştı. Çalışmak için yeterli zamanı yoktu ve yatağına girmek isteyen aptal sürtükler ortaya çıkmıştı. Ünlü olmasından dolayı daha da sinirliydi. Suho, yarışçı, ona çok yardım ediyordu ve yakınlaşmışlardı. Sehun bazen onu eve davet ediyordu ve sarılıyordu. Hiçbir şey yapmıyorlardı. Suho, Sehun’un daha önce sahip olmadığı anne ve baba gibiydi. Ona karşı çok iyiydi ve onu dinleyerek tavsiyeler veriyor ve onu yalnız bırakmıyordu.

Sehun çok fazla gelişmişti ve şirketteki herkes onunla gurur duyuyordu. En gençleri ve en iyileriydi. Aynı zamanda büyük paralar kazanıyordu. Herkes ona bundan dolayı saygı duyuyordu. Sehun utangaç bir çocuktu ve rahatsız hissettiğinden insanlarla çok konuşmuyordu. Aslında CEO, Suho ve Jack ile konuşuyordu çünkü onlarla yakındı.

Düşmanları olmuştu ve tek yarışmak istiyorlardı. Sehun kazandığında şirketi terk etmişlerdi. CEO'nun tepkisi en güzeliydi; onlara gülerek Sehun’un yerlerini alacağını söylemişti. Yarışlar Kore’dekilerden kolaydı ve biraz eğleniyordu.

Bugün Baekhyun’u arayarak Kore’nin ve arkadaşının nasıl olduğunu sormuştu. Jongin hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmek istediğini belli etmişti. Mükemmel!

“Delirdin mi? Sana ona söyleme demedim mi?! Neden yaptın bunu?” Sehun telefondan bağırdı. Korece konuştuğuna memnundu, kimse ne dediğini anlamıyordu.

“Çünkü seni incitmeyeceğine söz verdi.” Baekhyun bağırdı.

“Ve sen de ona güvendin? Beni ve kendini kandırıyor, en sonunda yine ağlayan ben olacağım.” Sehun tısladı.

“Bu sefer ciddi olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

“Her neyse Baekhyun. Kapatmalıyım! Yarışacağım!”

Sehun kapattı ve yarışacak olan Suho’nun yanına gitti. Birbirlerine gülümseyerek arabalarına bindiler. Mike mikrofondan güldüğünde Sehun burnunu kırıştırdı. Bundan nefret ediyordu. Ama sessiz kalmaya karar vermişti. Mike yeniden güldü.

“Hey köpekçik.” Mike seslendi.

“Ne var?” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Bu sefer dikkatli olmalısın, bazı yarışlar kan ister.”

“Tahmin edeyim, benim kanım mı?”

“Bingo Hun. Dikkatli ol, tamam mı?”

“Ben her zaman dikkatliyim.”

Yarış başladı. Sehun öne geçtiğinde bazı yüzleri tanımıştı. Özellikle görmek istemediği birisini. Maalesef Sehun adamın adını hatırlamıyordu ama şirketten biri olduğunu ve Sehun’dan nefret ettiğini biliyordu. Sehun 65 numarayı hatırlamıştı. Dikkatli olmalıydı, 65 numaranın yanında sürmesi fırsatı olduğunda onu öldüreceğini gösteriyordu. Sehun iç çekti.

“Mike, 65 numaraya dikkatli bak, beni çok sevmez.”

“Köpekçik, burada seni seven tek kişi Suho.”

İkisi de güldüler. Bu doğruydu. Sehun’a herkes düşmandı. Bazen yarışlarda Kai’yle şehri dolaşıp ona nasıl yarışacağını öğretmesini özlüyordu. Kai’ye yardım etmeyi özlüyordu. O zamanı düşününce bazen pişman oluyordu. Kai’in kendini becermesine izin verdiğine pişman oluyordu. Ama Kai’yi özlüyordu.

“Köpekçik, 65 numara kıçında. Diğer 3 dönüşte dikkatli ol. Onları geçerken kazanırsın.”

“Tamam. Kıçımı senin istediğin kadar istediğini sanmıyorum.”

“Tabii ki köpekçik. O yüzden o arabadan canlı çık. Duydun mu beni?”

“Evet efendim!”

Sehun arabadan canlı çıkacağına söz vermesine rağmen kazanacağından emin değildi. 65 numara dibindeydi ve Sehun’u kenara itiyordu. Sehun ikinci dönüşte neredeyse çarpacaktı. Bundan nefret ediyordu. Bu durumda rakibini itmemeliydi çünkü onu öldürmek istiyor gibi görünürdü. Ama o şerefsiz onu kenara iterek masum gösteriyordu kendini. Sehun’u kızdırmıştı, kazanması ve bu şerefsizi öldürmesi lâzımdı. Hayat mükemmeldi.

Üçüncü dönüş gelmişti ve aynı anda Sehun daha fazla görmezden gelemeyecekti. Arabanın kontrolünü kaybetti ve pistin dışına itildi. Hızdan dolayı araba dönmeye başladı, Sehun sıkışmıştı. Bir santim bile kıpırdayamıyordu, arabanın her yuvarlanmasıyla bedeninin acıdığını hissediyordu. Mike’ı ve birkaç kişinin ona bir şey sorduğunu duyuyordu. Ama cevap veremiyordu. Bedeni ve aklı donmuştu. Âniden her şey çok sıcak ve siyah oldu.

Suho, Sehun’un arabasının yanına gelen ilk kişiydi. Araba patlamadan önce onu çıkarabilecekti. Sehun bilincini yitirmişti ve kan kaybediyordu. Bu sefer şans ondan yana değildi. Suho ve Mike daha kötü olmasından ve Sehun’un bir daha yarışamamasından korkuyorlardı. Üniversiteyi kaçırıp doktor olamazsa ya? Onlara her zaman öğrendiklerini anlatırdı. İnsan bedenine ilgili olmasını ve kolayca kaybolmasını. Şimdi 65 numara yüzünden – hakim kameradan kazaya sebep olduğunu görmüştü ve onu hapse atmıştı-  Sehun doktor olamayacaktı.

İki saatlik beklemenin sonunda doktor çıkarak Sehun’un iyi olduğunu söylemişti. Kolunda birkaç yara ve iz kalmıştı sadece. Ama Sehun’un tatil gibi bir dinlenmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu, çünkü bedeninin çok yorgun olduğunu ve bir dahakinin çok kötü olacağını söylemişti. Mike ve Suho başıyla salladılar. Tatile çıkarsa çocuğun zamanını kitaplarla ve insan beyninin sinirleriyle geçireceğini biliyorlardı.

Odaya girdiklerinde Sehun tekmelenmiş yavru köpek gibi onlara bakıyordu.

“Kaybettim, üzgünüm.”

“Hayatta kaldığın için üzgün olmalısın. Ölmeni ne kadar çok istiyordum.” Mike şaka yapıyordu. Suho homurdandı.

“65 numara hapse girdi. Bir aylık tatilin var. Şu tıbbi saçmalıkları öğrenerek ve sınavlar için Kore’ye gidecek zamanın var.” Suho açıkladı. Sehun mutlu bir yavru köpek gibi görünüyordu şimdi. Lakabı köpekçik olmuştu ve çoğu kişi ona böyle diyordu.

“Sonunda tatil!” Sehun neşeyle bağırdı.

“Çalışırken sen buna tatil mi diyorsun?” Suho ve Mike aynı anda sordu.

“Tabii ki, çünkü yeni şeyler öğrenmek rahatlamak için en iyi yöntem.” Sehun iç çekti.

“Senin gibi bir inek nasıl yarışçı oldu?!” Mike sordu.

“Tanrı beni seviyor!” Sehun sırıttı.

“Velet!” Suho tısladı.

 Mike ve Suho dışarı çıkmıştı. Sehun bazen varlığıyla onları sinirlendiriyordu. Sehun gülmeye başladı, onları sinirlendirmeyi seviyordu. Tepkileri mükemmeldi. Bir ayı vardı. Kai gelip hayatını yeniden mahvetmeden önce olasılıkları düşünebileceği bir ay.

Maalesef Kai tam olarak bunu yapıyordu. Kendininkinin yanında onunkini mahvediyordu. Sehun sonunda rahatlayabileceğini düşünüyordu. Ama şimdilik tek düşündüğü evdeki kitabıydı.


	11. 11.Bölüm

 

“Sehun, aç şu aptal kapıyı!”

“Güven bana kapı senden daha akıllıdır. Nasıl onu satarsın?! O benim bebeğimdi!”

“Onu sattım çünkü bebeğime gelmem lâzımdı! O yüzden aç şu kapıyı, seninle konuşmam lâzım.”

“Ben seninle konuşmayacağım çünkü sana verdiğim arabayı sattın.”

“Kız gibi davranıyorsun. Aç kapıyı!”

“Kız gibi mi davranıyorum? Sen oyuncağı çalınan 4 yaşındaki kız gibi davranıyorsun!”

“Sehun eğer kapıyı açmazsan, sen çıkana kadar önünde beklerim! Ve tüm medya gelip beni çeker!”

“Umurumda değil.”

Jongin iç çekerek yere oturdu. Sehun dışarı çıkana kadar bekleyeceği konusunda yalan söylememişti.

Paraya ihtiyacı vardı. Ailesinin durumu iyi değildi ve Kanada'ya ve daha sonra Sehun’un olduğu Paris’e bilet alması gerekiyordu. O yüzden evini ve Porsche’u satmıştı. Araba için üzgündü ama ona yemek yiyecek ve uyuyacak kadar para kazandırmıştı yani pek üzgün değildi. En önemlisi Sehun’un nerede olduğunu bulmuştu. Baekhyun ona anlatmıştı ama Kai’in Sehun’u hızlı bulabilmesi için yeterli değildi.

Parasını Sehun’un peşinden giderek harcamıştı ve sonunda onu bulduğunda Sehun aptal arabayı sattığı için sinirliydi. Bir ay boşuna gitmişti çünkü Kai, Sehun’un evinin önünde dilenciye dönmüştü. Kai’yi gördüğünde Sehun’un arabasını kullanmayıp yürümesine memnun olmuştu. Sehun’un yüzüne aptal diye bağırırken Jongin’in iyi olup olmadığını görmek istediğini anlamıştı.

Jongin kalıp Sehun’u beklemenin daha iyi olduğunu biliyordu çünkü gelecek hafta eve dönüp sınavlarına girecekti. En iyi yarışçılardan biri olmasına rağmen Sehun doktor olacağı için mutluydu Kai. Sehun son aylarda çok değişmişti. Kolları kas yapmıştı, teni biraz koyulaşmıştı ama hâlâ Kai’inkinden açıktı. Daha uzun ve daha güçlüydü, sesi daha derindi. Kai, Sehun’un daha ne kadar değişeceğini düşünmek istemiyordu.

Arka cebinde yüzükler vardı. Dükkâna giderek yüzüklerin değerini sormuştu. Merak etmişti ve yüzükler normal görünüyordu ama göründükleri kadar olmadığını düşündüren bir şey vardı.

Satıcı yüzüklere çok değerli bir şeymiş gibi bakmıştı. Sanki çok kırılganlarmış ve güç uygularsa kırılacaklarmış gibi.

“Çocuğum, senin neye sahip olduğundan haberin var mı?” Satıcı sormuştu.

“Bilseydim burada olmazdım.” Kai sinirle cevap verdi.

“Dükkanlar arasında anlaşma olduğu için sana söyleyemem ama bu bebeklerle 5 kişilik bir aileye yetecek ev alabilirsin.”

“Şaka mı yapıyorsunuz?”

“Böyle bir şey hakkında asla yapmam. Umarım sevgilinle sana şans getirirler.”

“Teşekkürler.”

Kai’in bilmesi gerekiyordu. Sehun’la şanstan fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı. Onu geri istiyordu ama bu inatçı çocuk yüzünden kolay olmayacaktı.

Âniden birisi yanına oturmuştu. Tanıdık görünen ve ona gülümseyen bir adamdı. Koreli olmalıydı.

“Sen Jongin olmalısın?” Adam sordu.

“Ya sen?”

“Sehun’un sevgilisi ve karısı Luhan yüzünden gizli aşkı. Tanıştığıma sevindim, ben Suho.”

“Sevgili? Gizli âşığı? Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun sen?” Kai bağırdı. Bu saçmalıktan bıkmıştı. Sehun’un sürtük olduğu ya da herkesin onun Sehun’una asıldığı iki olasılık vardı.

“Değilim, neden kendin görmüyorsun?” Suho önerdi.

“Hadi, göster bana.”

Suho ayağa kalktı, ayrı anahtarları olduğunu görünce Jongin’in sinirleneceğini biliyordu. Genelde Sehun ona sıkıca sarılırdı. Jongin’i sinirlendirip kızdırması gerekiyordu. Böylece Sehun’la barışma seksi yapıp sonsuza kadar mutlu olabilirlerdi. Maalesef plan düşündüğü gibi gitmedi.

Suho kapıyı açtı ve Jongin’le içeri girdiklerinde Sehun’un telefondan birine bağırdıklarını duydular. Sinirliydi ve iki adam sessizce bekliyordu.

“Ne demek şimdi de bir kızla evlenmem gerekiyor? Luhan yetmiyor mu? Başka ne istiyorsunuz? Sizin yüzünüzden kahrolası bir gay oldum?”

Kai’in kalbi kırılmıştı. Sehun’un Luhan için gay olduğunu söylemesi onu üzmüştü. Yani Sehun başta gay değildi, Luhan’ın yanına gidip seks yaptıktan sonra Jongin’le yatmayı kabul etmişti. Sonra belki de ona âşık olmuştu. Sehun’un kız arkadaşı olursa ve sonra ondan çocuklar yaparsa ne olurdu?

“Erkekleri becermeye alıştığım için bir kıza ihtiyacım yok, anlıyor musunuz? Benim bir penise ihtiyacım var, vajinaya değil! Lanet olsun bir kıza ihtiyacım yok! Luhan’la olacağım ve siz istemeseniz bile başka bir erkek bulacağım! Lanet bir kız istemiyorum!”

Sehun telefonu kapatarak arkasını döndü. Suho ve Jongin’i görmüştü. Suho şaşırmış görünürken, Jongin kalbi kırık görünüyordu. Sehun gülmeye başladı. İki adam da ona delirmiş gibi bakıyordu.

“Neden öyle bakıyorsun Kai? Kalbi kırık bir şekilde? Luhan’dan önce kızlardan hoşlandığımı bilmiyor muydun ya da neyle gay olduğumu sanıyordun?”

Ses tonu Jongin’i azarlanmış küçük çocuk gibi hissettirmişti. Ne diyeceğinden emin değildi. Sehun’un haklı olduğunu ya da baştan yalan söylediğini? Sessiz kaldı.

“Ben gidiyorum, tamam mı?” Suho kapıyı kapatarak onları yalnız bıraktı.

“Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Yani bilmiyorum, gay olduğunu sanıyordum ve şimdi bu…”

Sehun gülüyordu ama acımasız bir gülüştü. Jongin ağlamak istiyordu.

“Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmediğini sonunda anladın mı? Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Chanyeol ve seni biliyorum. Benim için ne yaptığını biliyorum. Neden onun sana dokunmasına izin verdin?” Kai tısladı. Ayaklarına bakarak gözyaşlarını durdurmak istiyordu.

“Çünkü seni mutlu edeceğime söz vermiştim." Sehun’un sesi çok kırılgan geliyordu.

Kai ona sarıldığında Sehun karşılık verdi. Jongin kendini tutamayarak Sehun’u öpmeye başladı. Ağzına girmek için izin isteyerek Sehun’un alt dudağını ısırdı. Sehun ona sıkıca sarılarak geri geri yürümeye başladı. Yatak odasına girmişlerdi. Jongin, Sehun’un kıyafetlerini çıkararak tüm bedenini öpmeye başladı. Sehun başından beri inliyordu. Jongin’i aynı tutkuyla öpüyordu. Yatağa çıplak uzandıklarında Sehun bacaklarını açarak Kai’ye gülümsedi.

“İyi olmanı istiyordum, Chanyeol’u öğreneceğini hiç düşünmemiştim. Mutlu olmanı istedim.”

“Deneyip seni anlamadığım için aptaldım. Seni uzun zamandır seviyorum ama bunu düşünmemiştim hiç.”

Birbirlerine gülümsediler. Kai, Sehun’u uzun süre öpmüştü. Bir parmağını Sehun’un içine ittiğinde Sehun acıdan dolayı tısladı. Kai’in gülümsemesi genişlemişti, bu kısım yalnızca ona aitti. İkinci parmakla Sehun daha iyi hissetmişti ve üçüncü parmakla beraber inlemekten âciz düşmüştü. Kai, Sehun’u nasıl delirteceğini biliyordu ve göğüs uçlarını ısırdı. Parmaklarını hareket ettirirken ereksiyonlarını birbirine sürtüyordu. Sehun yüksek sesle inliyordu. Gülümseyerek Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü.

“Jongin hadi, becer beni lütfen!” Sehun yalvarıyordu. Kai kendini Sehun’un derinliklerine gömdü. İkisi de inlemişti, bu hissi özlemişlerdi ve hareketleriyle gösteriyorlardı. Uzuvları, kalçaları ve ağızları mükemmel bir uyumla hareket ediyordu. İnlemeleri birdi, hareketleri eşsizdi. Yüzlerindeki zevk sadece birbirleri içindi. Sonunda Kai, Sehun’un ona bakışlarını anlayabiliyordu ve gösterebiliyordu. Öpüşmekten nefret etmesine rağmen verdiği öpücüklerin ne demek olduğunu anlıyordu. Aşktı, tutku ya da istek değildi, aşktı. Karşılık vermesi uzun süren aşktı. Jongin’in kalçalarının hızı Sehun’u delirtiyordu ama aynı zamanda Jongin’in onu sevdiğini anlamıştı.

Aşk yaparlarken Jongin âniden hareketlerini durdurmuştu. Sehun’un elini tutarak yüzüğü taktı. Sehun şaşırmıştı, elini Kai’in ellerinden çekti. Yüzüğü gördü, bir süre önce ikisi için aldığı yüzüklerden birini. Onları aldığı zaman Kai’ye itiraf edeceği için çok mutluydu ama diğeri onu hayâl kırıklığına uğratmıştı ve bunu arabalarla yapmaya karar vermişti. Beyaz ve siyah, ikisi de muhtemel sonları simgeliyordu.

“Seni seviyorum Oh Sehun.” Kai fısıldayarak Sehun’a elindeki yüzüğü gösterdi. Sehun ağlayarak Kai’den uzaklaştı.

Jongin kendi gözlerindeki yaşları hissedebiliyordu ve Sehun’a sarılmaya çalıştı ama Sehun ayağa kalkıp ondan uzaklaşmıştı. Hâlâ ağlıyordu ama yüzüğü çıkarmamıştı. Hiç yoktan iyi bir şeydi.

“Senden nefret ediyorum. Bunu bana nasıl yaparsın? Eve döndüğümüzde Porsche’u geri almak zorundasın, o benim bebeğimdi! Eğer benimle yaşayacaksan, Chanyeol için öğrendiğinden daha iyi yemek yapmayı öğrenmelisin. Ve eğer beni aldatmaya kalkarsan seni öldürürüm!”

Sehun aynı anda hem gülümsüyor hem ağlıyordu. Jongin gülümseyerek yatağa uzandı. Sehun mutluluktan ağladığı için rahatlamıştı. Önce yatakta bir ağırlık hissetti ve sonra Sehun’un sıcaklığını hissetti. Önündeki güzel adama bakıyor ve ona gülümsüyordu. Konuşmadılar. Sehun, Kai’in penisini kavradı ve diğer eliyle kalçasını tutarak üzerine oturdu. Jongin tıslayarak onu daha aşağıya çekebilmek için Sehun’un kalçalarını tuttu. Hiç olmadığı kadar derine gittiği için Sehun inlemişti. Prostatına dokunuyordu. Sonunda Kim Jongin onundu.

“Kim Jongin, benimle evlenir misin?” Sehun inledi.

“Gay olmadığını söylememiş miydin sen?” Kai tısladı ve kalçalarını yukarı vurdurarak Sehun’a zevkten çığlık attırdı.

“Güven bana. Ben sadece ve sadece senin için gayim.” Sehun zevkten çığlık atıyordu. Sıcak havadan dolayı terliyordu ama hareketlerini durdurmadı.

“O zaman evet diyeceğim!”

Kai pozisyonlarını değiştirdi, Sehun’u yüz üstü çevirmişti. Hızla Sehun’un içine girdi ve daha sert, daha hızlı hareket etmeye başladı. Sehun çığlık atıyordu ve inlemelerini durdurmak için yastığı ısırıyordu. Kai daha yavaş hareket etmeye başladı ve eğilerek Sehun’un omurgasını yaladı.  Sehun başını geriye atarak yüksek sesle inledi, hâlâ yastığı ısırıyordu. Jongin daha sonra Sehun’un kırmızı ve sert penisini okşamaya başladığında Sehun tazyikle boşalarak inledi.

Çok geçmeden Kai, Sehun’un içine boşalmıştı ve yatağa uzanarak öpüşmeye başladılar.

“Benimle evleneceğine emin misin? Benim ve Luhan’ın ailesiyle yüzleşmek zorundasın.”

“Pekâlâ, eminim ama göreceğiz. Seni bırakmayacağım. Benden başkasıyla birlikte olmaya çalışma bile. Hepsini öldürürüm. Chanyeol onu sevdiğim için şanslıydı.”

“Oh, yani onu sevmiştin?”

“Kes sesini!”


	12. FİNAL

“Merhaba Bay ve Bayan Oh, ben Kim Jongin, yani müstakbel damadınız.”

İki ebeveyn de bayılmıştı ve Luhan’ın ailesi onları ayıltmak zorunda kalmıştı. Sehun ve Kai kahkaha atıyorlardı. Böyle bir şeyin olacağını biliyorlardı, özellikle Sehun üniversiteden mezun olduğunu ve en iyi hastanelerden birinde stajyer doktor olarak işe başladığını söylediğinde.

Bir hafta önce Luhan’la resmi olarak ayrılmışlardı. Luhan bile onların hâline gülüyordu. Jongin ve Luhan birbirlerinden nefret ediyorlardı, Sehun onlara söylemesine rağmen arkadaş olmamışlardı. Sehun, Luhan’la arkadaş kalmak istiyordu ve Jongin de kocası olacağı için yakın olmalıydı.

Chanyeol Çin’de bir yerlerdeydi çünkü Jongin’den, onunla yeniden karşılaşmaktan ve onu dövmesinden çok korkuyordu. O yüzden onlardan uzaklaşmaya karar vermişti. Baekhyun, Kai’ye Chanyeol’u ne kadar döverse dövsün, onun Sehun’a platonik âşık olduğunu söylemişti.

Baekhyun’dan bahsetmişken, Kris ve o artık beraberlerdi ve mutluydular. Pekâlâ, Baekhyun mutluydu çünkü Kris’le sürekli dalga geçiyordu. Önceden geçmiyor demek değildi ama şimdi Kris’in verdiği tepkiler eşsizdi. Kris, Sehun’dan daha tatlıydı ve bunu Sehun bile kabul etmişti. Sehun daha fazla yarışmayacağına karar vermesine rağmen, hâlâ şirketin bir parçasıydı ve yeni yarışçılara yardım ediyordu.

Kai tabii ki her zaman yanındaydı, çünkü hâlâ Suho’nun sevgililerinden biri olduğunu düşünüyordu ve onu rakip olarak görüyordu. Bazen Suho, Sehun’a yaklaşmaya çalıştığında Kai neredeyse adamı öldürecek dereceye geliyordu ama Sehun ona sertçe bakıp Jongin’i tekmelenmiş yavru köpeğe çeviriyordu. Suho iyi birisiyle ve Sehun’a daha fazla nasıl tepki gösterteceği konusunda Jongin’e tavsiye bile vermişti, aslında işe yaramıştı. Sehun artık sürekli mutluydu, gülüyordu ve sevmediği bir şey olduğunda gösteriyordu.

Jongin beden eğitimi öğretmeni olmak için üniversiteye gidiyordu. Ünlü olamayacağını düşünüyordu ama yine de eğitime ihtiyacı vardı. Sonsuza kadar bir yarışçı olamazdı ve öğretmen olmayı sevdiğine karar vermişti. Ona olmak istediğini söylediğinde Sehun ona bir hafta boyunca gülmüştü ama en sonunda sevinmişti. Kai’in artık son senesiydi ve yakında kızların okulunda öğretmenliğe başlayacaktı. Bu, Sehun’u sinirlendirmişti çünkü Kai’in Chanyeol’dan önce kız arkadaşları olduğunu biliyordu ve Kai kızlar arasında oldukça ünlüydü.

Ama kimse düğünün bu kadar erken olacağını düşünmemişti. Çok hızlı olup bitmişti.

Sehun ve Kai Jeju adasındaki evlerinde yataklarında uzanıyordu. İkisi de düğünden ve konuklarla dans etmekten yorulmuştu. Yalnız kalamamışlardı ve şimdi kalabildiklerinde ise hareket edemiyorlardı.

“Evlendiğimize inanamıyorum.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Bir prenses gibi hissetmedim, sanırım gerçekten oldu.” Sehun tısladı. Kıyafetlerini çıkararak yatağa geri uzandı.

“Ne demek istiyorsun? Sonunda beraber olabildiğimiz için mutlu değil misin?” Kai şaşırmıştı.

“Sanki değilim. Artık hayatımın her günü senin dırdırını dinlemek zorundayım!”

“Oh Sehun, eğer böyle diyeceksen o zaman neden benimle evlendin?!” Kai ayağa kalktı. Sinirlenmiş ve kırılmıştı.

“Çünkü seninle evlenmeseydim, seni rahatsız eden ben olurdum.” Sehun tatlı bir şekilde gülümseyerek Kai’yi kravatından tutarak yatağa geri çekti. Kai gülerek Sehun’u öpmeye başladı. İkisi de tısladı.

“Hunnie-ah… sinirlendim. Seksi yarına bırakamaz mıyız?”

“Evli çiftlerin yaptığı gibi bakir deliğimi bozmak istemiyor musun?” Sehun sesini kızsı çıkarmaya çalışmıştı ama kendini tutamayarak gülmeye başladı.

“Bakir delikmiş. Uyuyalım ve yarın bu yataktan bir santim bile uzaklaşamayacaksın.”

“Kim Jongin, sadece konuşmada iyisin. Sana inanmıyorum.”

“Sehun-ah, beni şaka yapmadığım konusunda kendimi kanıtlatmak zorunda bırakma.”

“Sanki bana göstereceksin.”

“Siktir, senin cesaretinden nefret ediyorum Oh Sehun.”

Kai ayağa kalkarak Sehun’u kendiyle yukarı çekti. Denize bakan pencereye yaslanmışlardı.

“Bu bir yatak mı?” Kai çenesini öperken Sehun tısladı.

“Hayır, ama yakında olacak.” Sehun boynunu ısırdığında Kai inledi.

Öpüşerek inliyorlardı ve en sonunda Sehun cama yapışmış bir hâlde bacakları ayrık duruyordu. Dudakları zevkten aralanmıştı. Kai yavaşça içine girdiğinde Sehun daha fazlasını istediğini belli ederek kalçasına şaplak atmıştı ama Jongin sadece gülmüştü. Bugün onun oyunuydu ve ne derse desin Sehun’a bunu gösterecekti. Sehun’u yüksek sesle inleten kişi oydu. Daha hızlı ve daha derine hareket etmeye başladığında, Sehun’un sıcak duvarları kasılmıştı. Bacakları daha fazla taşıyamayacak hâle gelince Kai içinden çıkmıştı. Sehun memnuniyetsiz bir şekilde sızlanırken Kai onu yatağa itti ve bacaklarını ayırarak tek seferde kocasının içine girdi.

Zevkleri çok büyüktü. Sehun mutluydu çünkü sonunda uzun zamandır istediği şeyi elde etmişti. Sonunda Kim Jongin’e sahipti. Birisinin ona ne yapacağını söyleyemediği bir hayatı vardı. Desteğe ihtiyacı olan birisiydi ve ne olursa olsun Jongin’in hep yanında olacağını biliyordu. Jongin için aynı şeyleri Sehun da yapardı ve ona söylemese bile hâlâ Kai’ye korumacı bir şekilde bakıyordu.

Uykuya dalmadan önce alışkanlıktan dolayı uzun süre öpüşerek birbirlerini yüzüklerinden yazan cümleleri söylemişlerdi.

“Sehun’u seviyorum.”

“Jongin’i seviyorum.”

Sonunda mutluydular. Sonunda beraberlerdi ve yollarına kimse çıkıp onları ayıramazdı. Sonunda özgürdüler. Ölüm onları ayırana kadar birbirlerine aittiler.

Tabii ki Sehun, Jongin’i almak için sık sık Baekhyun’a gitmek zorunda kalıyordu, çünkü Sehun’un hastanesinden bir hemşire ya da doktor yüzünden kavga ediyorlardı. Kai kıskanıyordu ve Sehun’la bir hafta boyunca konuşmuyordu. Sonra Sehun sinirleniyordu ve Jongin’i almaya gitmezse, o hemşire ya da doktorla Jongin’i daha fazla kıskandırıp onu ceza olarak becermesini sağlamak için Jongin’in önünde flörtleşiyordu. Ama en sonunda ikisi de mutlu oluyordu. Bu aşktı.

Diğer zamanlarda Jongin, Sehun’la ilgileniyordu. Çünkü diğerinin kendine zaman ayırması ve herkesten uzaklaşması gereken zamanlar oluyordu. Arabalardan birini alarak uzaklaşıyordu. Jongin, Sehun’u bulamadığında deliriyordu ve kocasının onu aramasını beklemek zorunda kalıyordu. Ama çok beklemesine gerek kalmıyordu çünkü Sehun genelde nerede olacağına dair mesaj atıyordu. Jongin oraya gittiğinde depresif ve üzgün bir Sehun buluyordu. Pekâlâ, bu hâli öpüşmeye başlayana kadar sürüyordu ancak.

Evet, onlar mutlu bir çiftti.

 

 

**_The END._ **

 


End file.
